La Dama De La Galaxia
by analucia.arevalo.75
Summary: Ellie Swanson vivía una vida normal y corriente en la granja de sus padres, De pronto su mundo cambia cuando presencia algo nunca visto y despierta en un lugar desconocido. Rescatada por Peter Quill y los guardianes de la galaxia, descubrirá un secreto que la convierte en la salvación de la galaxia.
1. Sinopsis

Ellie Swanson vive una vida normal en las zonas alejadas de Nebraska con sus padres, siempre queriendo ver que hay mas alla de una granja pero cuando presencia la muerte de cerca y es abducida. Despertando en un lugar desconocido y lejano.

Rescatada por Los Guardianes De La Galaxia, descubrirá un secreto oscuro y peligroso. Con un prófugo alien persiguiéndola, un planeta entero que confía en ella y un grupo de inadaptados apoyandola. ¿Que hará Ellie?


	2. C1:Bajo Siete Llaves

**Capitulo 1**

**Bajo Siete Llaves**

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

-¡Ellie! Es hora de desayunar!- La carrasposa voz de mi Padre interrumpió la melodía de _Airplanes, _gruñí y no le hice caso. Me había despertado muy temprano aproveche para bañarme, cambiarme y estar unos momentos echada en la cama para escuchar música antes de ir a trabajar; Mi padre continuo con sus gritos ¿Por que tendría que obedecerle? Ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Mire el reloj de mi mesa y eran las 9:57, abrí mis ojos como platos y murmure para mis adentros "Mierda", salte de la cama y recojo mi bolso y mi chaqueta, salgo corriendo de las escaleras hasta llegar a mi puerta. Mi jefe me va a matar.

-Ellie, detente- dice mi madre.

Me olvidaba que aun vivía con mis padres; camino apresurada hacia el comedor, mis padres con caras duras y brazos cruzados es con lo que me encuentro. Finjo sonreír y me saco los pequeños audífonos de mis orejas.

-¿Que pasa Madre?

-Nos queremos preguntar ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Por que llegaste tarde?

-Madre, solo fui a una fiesta con Sarah y sus amigos nada mas.

-Dijiste que esa fiesta era hasta las 8 y llegaste a las 11- continuo mi padre.

-¡Pues se me olvido!.

-Ellie, estas abusando de nuestra confianza y últimamente te estas comportando como no debería comportarse una mujer.

-Tengo 25 años, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Mientras vives bajo este techo, estas castigada, sin fiestas, sin juntarte con Sarah y su grupo; Desde hoy para adelante tu padre te va a recoger del trabajo y también quiero que te quites ese tinte rubio que tienes en el cabello-

-¡Sarah se mato horas haciendo esto!- grito tocando las puntas rubias de mi cabello castaño oscuro.

-No lo se hija, ahora ven a desayunar.

Me llene de cólera e ira ¿Cómo me podían hacer esto?, tome valor para responder. Se que las consecuencias son graves pero se que estando unas horas trabajando se me pasara.

-¡No!, además tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta luego- digo con rabia y corro hacia la puerta.

-¿Ellie? ¡Ellie! ¡ELLIE SWANSON!- vocifera mi padre, cierro la puerta antes de seguir escuchando su grito. Camino hacia la carretera y espero al autobús que me llevara al trabajo, siento un dolor fuerte en mi corazón, una sensación de culpabilidad. Por un lado me decía que no debí gritarles así y por otro lado me decía que no deberían meterse en mi vida. Mire al lado izquierdo de la carretera y el autobús viene rápidamente, me coloco los auriculares y me subo al vehículo.

Mi vida es otra mas de las estúpidas y aburridas vidas que habitan este planeta, toda mi vida se baso en un solo estado: Nebraska. Nací, crecí, estudie, termine universidad y trabajo aquí. Yo y mis padres vivimos en una granja que perteneció a los Swanson muchas generaciones lo que para mis padres significaba un honor, para mi era una condena. Siempre he deseado ver lo que hay afuera de este asqueroso lugar, ver mas allá de una granja y mis padres, pero, como dije: Ya estaba condenada a morir aquí.

El autobús me dejo en la mitad de la larga carretera después de 15 minutos de viaje, camine hacia el establecimiento chico que estaba al frente. Era un comedor pintado de rojo y plateado con tres ventanas y una puerta de vidrio, yo trabajo ahí de camarera. Cuando entro mi jefe obeso y con cara de pocos amigos me llama la atención, de castigo me descontara 7% de mi sueldo. "Maldita sea, este no es mi día" pensé.

Literalmente me quede estancada en la cocina lavando los platos mientras mi otra compañera atendía a los pocos clientes, le pregunte si necesitaba ayuda y se negó. pase las siguientes 9 horas lavando, cocinando y escuchando música en la cocina, Gracias, karma. Te lo agradezco mucho

A las 6:00 pm fue cuando recién salí a atender los pedidos, de pronto mis amigos: Sarah, Martin, Blake y Austin llegan.

-Hola Ellie, ¿Lista para ir a la fiesta?- Pregunta Martin mientras me muestra unas cajas de cerveza en su mano, ¡Diablos! la fiesta de cumpleaños de Martin ¿Cómo me olvide esta importante fecha?. Si mis padres me van a castigar, ¿por que no celebrar por ultima vez?

-Si, termino esto y voy- Respondo sonriéndole a Austin. Corro hacia la cocina y le pido a mi compañera que termine mi trabajo, ella pregunto el por que y le explique el asunto completo. Acepto continuar y me dirijo a mi jefe que negocio con el: una coartada a cambio de $20, estuvo de acuerdo y le entrego el dinero. Recojo mis cosas y salgo del establecimiento.

-Ok, primero tenemos que ir a mi casa, no voy a ir con este uniforme de camarera ¿no?- digo sosteniendo mi corto uniforme amarillo y blanco. Entramos al auto de Austin y nos dirigimos a mi casa; Sarah, Martin y Blake en el asiento trasero y yo con Austin en el delantero. En el camino siempre nos mirábamos y de repente pone una mano en mi muslo lo que me hace cosquillas por el cuerpo. Austin siempre me ha gustado desde la secundaria pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo, honestamente nunca tuve el valor de besar o declararme a alguien que me gusta por que simplemente no puedo; se que hoy todo eso esta por cambiar.

-Miren, hay humo- dice Blake señalando unas grandes nubes de humo en el horizonte.

-Tal vez estén quemando maíz o algo así- murmura Sarah.

Miro hacia las nubes y cada vez se hacen mas negras y mas cercanas, miro hacia el letrero que indica el kilometro en el que estamos. _Km 45._ Exclamo y mi cuerpo se llena de pánico.

-Austin, déjame bajar- murmuro.

-¿Ellie, que estas haciendo?- pregunta-. No perderemos el tiempo viendo un estúpido incendio.

-¡AUSTIN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DEJAME BAJAR!- Grito, pienso lo peor.

El frena y bajo apresuradamente, antes le grito una cosa.

-¡Llama al 911!- corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lugar del incendio, bajo el camino empinado y veo una casa en llamas. Cundo en pánico, me acerco mas y mas. "No, no, no puede ser"

Comienzo a temblar, era mi casa. Miro por todos lados para ver si mis padres estaban -¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!-, nada por ningún lado. Con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas huyo lejos del desastre con una sola cosa en el centro de mi mente.

"Mi casa esta destruida y mis padres han muerto"

Me encuentro en lo mas lejos de la casa y caigo al suelo, grito y lloro, cubriendo mi cabeza en mis piernas. De repente una luz brillante proveniente del cielo se posa encima mío, alzo la cabeza pero no puedo mirar nada ya que la luz me ciega. Pronto me comencé a elevar en el aire y lo siguiente fue en negro.

...

Un duro golpe fue el que me despertó, mi vista estaba borrosa y no podía ver nada, sentía que estaba atada a algo y no me podía mover. Escuchaba sonidos como si fueran disparos y voces llenas de furia y pánico a la vez, choques y vidrios rompiéndose, hacia fuerzas de gritar pero mi voz no salía, sentí mas choques y disparos hasta que un disparo definitivo hizo que caiga. Hubo un largo silencio mientras caía duro unos pocos minutos para después caer aparatosamente, las ataduras que me oprimían se liberaron pero al acto me golpee con algo duro y metálico haciendo que me quede inconsciente. Volvió el silencio, olía a humo, olía a la muerte de mis padres y creo que también a la mía. Escuchaba en mi cabeza _Airplanes_ como en la mañana del día de hoy.

_ Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

* * *

Holo! Holis! Holiwis! Bienvenidos! y gracias por leer este primer capitulo! AME LA PELICULA! (¿Quién no?) y después de verla una y otra vez esta historia salió de mi cabeza. Esta historia tendrá acción, un poco de drama y romance entre los protagonistas de esta novela (si, habrán unos momentos románticos entre Ellie y Peter).

Para Ellie me imagino a Lily Collins con cabello castaño y mechones rubios al principio me imagine a Shailene Woodley pero después de ver a Lily en una película, ella quedo para Ellie.

La Canción que escuchaba Ellie es Airplanes de B.O.B y Hayley Williams (fue un agregado de ultima hora, ya que lo escuchaba mientras volvía a mi casa)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: presentación de Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot!


	3. C2:Verdadera Identidad

**Capítulo 2**

**Verdadera Identidad**

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar y aun no despierta ¿quieren que le tire un puñetazo?

-¡NO!

-Bien, yo solo decía.

-¿Están seguros que es ella? No parece TAN poderosa como dijo El Consejo es muy…niña.

-Yo que sabré, pregúntale a Quill. Él fue quien nos metido en esto.

-¡Silencio! Se ha movido.

Lentamente recupero la conciencia y abro los ojos, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro pensando de lo que viví era un sueño pero me dolía la cabeza, los brazos y el cuerpo, dejo de mover la cabeza y mi vista se aclara, lo que veo es a un hombre rubio mirándome fijamente que podía ver el brillo de sus ojos azules o verdes, levanto una ceja y giro la cabeza para ver quien estaba además de ese hombre. A su lado se encontraba una mujer alta, de piel verde, cabello largo y mirada penetrante y fría; después estaba otro hombre de piel verde con marcas rojas, mirada seria y andaba semidesnudo; luego estaba un mapache parado en donde estabas echada, brazos cruzados y mirándome moviendo la cabeza y finalmente un árbol. ¿Qué? Volví a mirar al árbol y veo que se agacha para mirarme ese árbol está vivo.

Grito y me arrastro hacia atrás, pensando de qué me harían daño, respiro entrecortadamente. No podía creerlo, bueno el hombre rubio parecía normal para mí pero los demás eran…extraños y eran cosas de otro mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? Si me tratan lastimarme gritare y… llamare a la policía- tartamudeando incrédula. Hubo un momento de silencio y después el mapache soltó una carcajada lo que hizo sentirme asustada e incrédula.

-Va a llamar a la policía dice, déjame decirte Terrana, eres una niña muy ridícula- dijo el mapache entre carcajadas, me sentí molesta cuando me dijo niña ridícula y que es eso de llamarme "terrana" tengo un nombre, mapache estúpido que habla.

Los extraños miraron seriamente al mapache y el paro de reírse, el hombre rubio se acerca a mí y yo trato de alejarme pero su mano derecha agarra mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

-Déjame, por favor- susurro

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño- dice sonriendo; sé que trata de hacer pero buen intento-. Estas en una nave espacial.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me llevaron de la tierra?

-No te llevamos de la tierra, te rescatábamos.

-¿De quién? Y no has contestado mis preguntas.

-Te lo explicaremos después cuando lleguemos, al menos dime tu nombre.

-Ellie…Ellie Swanson.

El asiente y voltea para mirar a la mujer verde después de unos segundos vuelve a mirarme.

-Ellos son Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot -dijo presentándome a los extraños respectivamente-. Yo soy Star-Lord.

Le miro extrañada, a punto de reírme.

-¿Quién?

El queda en silencio, encoge los hombros y exhala.

-Olvídalo. Nosotros somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Ahora si me dio ganas de reírme, ¿Es en serio?

-Realmente no te entiendo- murmuro

-Yo soy Groot- dijo el árbol viviente.

-Si lo sé, encantada de conocerte Groot- le respondo sonriendo, por lo menos el no parece tan amenazador.

-Niña, niña mas te vale que te acostumbres a su lenguaje, es lo único que puede decir- dice el mapache Rocket.

Lo miro con indiferencia y muevo mis ojos hacia el árbol.

-Oh, ok, ya me acostumbrare.

Un pitido agudo comienza a sonar y Gamora, sale de la habitación y vuelve corriendo después de un tiempo.

-Hemos Llegado, Quill.

Cuando dice eso todos salen de la habitación, quedamos Star-Lord y yo. No me había dado cuenta que aún tenía su mano en la muñeca, lentamente la retiro y lo miro. Siento un calor cuando lo miro.

-Ven, tenemos que reunirnos con ellos.

Me asuste, ¿ellos? ¿Qué pensaban hacer ahora? Y estaba claro que no hablaba de sus compañeros ¿Venderme o algo parecido? Esto no responde a mis preguntas. De todas formas tengo que ir con ellos, no puedo saltar de su nave y escapar, moriría al instante. Me Levanto lentamente y trato de no tropezar; veo que estoy con mi uniforme de camarera que estaba sucio y roto, mi chaqueta había desaparecido y mis zapatillas estaban de igual sucias.

Camino con Star-Lord saliendo de la habitación y pasando por unos pasillos hasta pasar por una mesa con cosas desordenadas y una pantalla extraña, subimos por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a una cabina donde se encontraban los demás (creo que aquí es donde se maneja la nave) Star- Lord se sienta en una de las sillas y yo me quedo parada viendo como cruzábamos por las nubes blancas hasta llegar a una ciudad, quede boquiabierta.

-Bienvenidos A Crystalla- Anuncia Star- Lord.

Era una ciudad muy grande, sus edificios parecían hechos de cristal, había personas por todas partes, pantallas con hologramas y muchos lugares a donde ir, debajo de nosotros había un rio y un puente; naves pasaban por encima de nosotros. Era increíble lo que veían mis ojos y siempre había pensado que estábamos solos en el universo, ni siquiera creía en alienígenas. Al fondo había un gran edificio con forma de castillo, era muy alto y hecho de un cristal muy cristalino. Presumo que vamos para allá.

Cuando llegamos al gran edificio, aterrizamos en la blanquecina entrada de ella donde había 6 personas esperando. Todos los guardianes se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida de la nave, yo me quedo contemplando lo increíble que era este mundo.

-¿Vienes?- Una voz grave me pregunto, volteo y veo que Drax me espera.

-Sí, claro- murmuro y camino con el hacia la salida donde los demás están, la puerta se abre y una luz clara ilumina mi cara, abro la boca asombrada y avanzo lentamente hacia el suelo. Me encuentro totalmente en una dimensión nueva, emocionada por saber más camino más rápido. Ahí las 6 personas (3 hombres y 3 mujeres) esperan con uniformes verde azulado, me detengo olvidando completamente que estoy con un grupo de extraños a mis espaldas.

-Bienvenidos a Crystalla, soy Devon Cryst, el gobernador y este es mi consejo. Bien hecho guardianes, la han encontrado. Por favor sígame Swanson.

Con solo pronunciar mi apellido, me recuerda a mis padres con mucho dolor; avanzo lentamente con el gobernador y los guardianes. Sé que estoy cerca a saber por qué me necesitan y quienes fueron los que me llevaron de la tierra antes que los guardianes me salvaran.

Pasamos por grandes pasillos llenos de gente y pantallas con hologramas, cuartos en donde hacían reuniones hacia llegar a una puerta grande donde el gobernador Devon se detuvo.

-Si me disculpan necesito hablar con Swanson un momento, mi consejo les guiara hacia La Base- las personas guiaron a los guardianes de vuelta a la puerta principal, antes de pasar voltee para ver a Star-Lord y por coincidencia el también voltea, nos miramos unos segundos hasta que la puerta interrumpe nuestras miradas.

Ya adentro me encuentro con una gran sala oscura que solo se ilumina con la luz del sol sobresaliente de las ventanas, en el centro hay una mesa grande con hologramas azules y al fondo una especie de trono.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver mi madre en esto?

Devon se acerca hacia la mesa y me mira fijamente.

-Déjeme contarle una historia: Hace mucho tiempo en un planeta antiguo y desconocido vivía la Lideresa Swann, una terrana con sangre especial que se enamoró del sirviente Hander Rough, tan prohibido fue su amor que se casaron en secreto y tuvieron una hija. Tiempo después ellos descubrieron que su niña tenía el poder de la telequinesis del padre y el gran poder telepático de la madre y a su vez el hermano mayor de Regan, Yandux quería el poder grande de la niña para gobernar la galaxia. Un día Yandux ataco la casa de la pareja, Hander le suplico a su esposa que huya con la hija; El murió primero mientras tanto Regan hizo contacto con su hermano adoptivo Richard Swann y le pidió que cuide a su niña con esas palabras. "Por Favor Hermano, Cuida A Mi Eleanor, Quiero Que Nunca Sepa Acerca De Su Gran Poder Y Que La Protejan Siempre Bajo El Nombre Terrano De Ellie Swanson". Y así fue, Yandux mato a Regan y fue apresado en el Kyln. Ahora él ha escapado el mismo día en que los guardianes escaparon del Kyln y anda buscando a Eleanor Rough por toda la galaxia hasta que apunto su flecha hacia Terra y ordeno a capturarte, afortunadamente los guardianes te rescataron y mataron a los sirvientes que te apresaron pero aun así Yandux te busca. Quiere matarte, Quiere tus poderes. Eleanor. Próximamente atacara Crystalla y te necesitamos.

Quedo sorprendida al oír eso, mi vida en la tierra fue toda una mentira solo por protegerme de mi tío malvado ya que quiere mis poderes.

-¿Poderes? Pero, Gobernador, no tengo poderes solo soy una chica normal.

-Por eso quiero mostrarte algo, sígueme.

Devon sale de la habitación, y yo le sigo lentamente.

* * *

Bonjour! me dio unas ganas tremendas de escribir este episodio y bueno creo que ya vemos unos pequeños adelantos del romance y ya sabemos la verdadera historia de Ellie (o mejor dicho Eleanor)

Por si les da curiosidad quien dijo tal cosa el dialogo inicial aquí va:

1: Rocket

2: Todos menos Groot

3: Gamora

4: Drax

5: Peter

Dejen sus reviews o si tienen una duda no duden en escribirla yo les responderé (al quien deje review le daré un viaje en el Milano! okno les dedicare un capitulo mío)


	4. C3:Base Delta

**Capítulo 3**

**Base Delta**

Una especie de elevador salió de una de las columnas de cristal, por juzgarlo desde afuera era muy pequeño. Devon ofrece el honor de entrar primero, avanzo a la estrecha cámara con el siguiéndome. La puerta se cierra y el concreto que cubría la parte del elevador vuelve a su lugar.

-Le Aconsejo que se sujete, Eleanor. Nuestros elevadores van muy rápido- El hombre apretó un botón blanco con forma de triángulo hacia abajo, el elevador comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia abajo lo que ocasiona que casi me caiga, por suerte me sostuve en el barandal metálico que está detrás mío.

Ya pasado unos segundos (hubiera sido minutos si estuviéramos en un elevador común) y Devon presiona un botón rojo, el elevador para repentinamente proseguido de un muro de concreto negro que junto a la puerta de cristal. El gobernador ofrece su mano y yo la acepto, avanzamos hacia la sala; damos unos pasos cortos hasta tener una gran vista.

-Bienvenida a la Base Delta, Eleanor.

Era un gran salón hecho de mármol gris, alrededor del piso habían puertas por todos lados en donde gente entraba y salía; En el piso de abajo era el mismo diseño que el piso de arriba solo que habían personas extrañas con uniformes verdes azulados caminando, sentados conversando, saliendo o entrando de las habitaciones que había alrededor; Al frente miro un portón negro que estaba cerrado. Esto parece una academia para mí.

-¡SOLDADOS!- Grito Devon con una voz fuerte y clara que me hace pegar de un susto. Todos los soldados se forman frente a nosotros, firmes y silenciosos.

-Me complace presentarles a la lideresa de nuestro ejército: La Dama Eleanor Rough.

De pronto todos incluido Devon hacen una reverencia ante mí, en silencio quedo sorprendida: además de proteger la galaxia mis padres también eran de la realeza, por el título se ve que estoy reemplazando a mi verdadera madre: Regan Swann.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, contemplaba como me "admiraban". Después de eso, todos se levantan.

-Ahora con ella y con los guardianes. Estaremos listos para el ataque, Yandux llegara en cualquier momento y tenemos de defendernos. ¡Crystalla por todas las cosas!

-¡Crystalla por todas las cosas!- gritan los soldados. Devon ordena que abran paso para mi entrada, Comienzo a bajar temblorosamente las escaleras, cuidando de no tropezar.

Los miraba, a todos como me hacían mini- reverencias y me decían "Dama Rough", les respondía con noble gesto o una sonrisa. En mis adentros había incomodidad y nervios. Paramos frente al portón negro que se abrió automáticamente.

-Anda a tu habitación es el número 90, ahí están los guardianes. Te cambiaras de ropa y descansaras, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento. Nos veremos más tarde Eleanor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál entrenamiento?- digo mientras me vuelvo a él ya cuando estoy dentro del portón-.¿Gobernador? ¿Gobernador Dev..?

Pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta ya estaba cerrada, volteo y veo que estoy en un pasadizo gris oscuro, iluminado con luces azules en el techo. Al lado izquierdo se encuentran las habitaciones enumeradas, camino lentamente buscando el numero 90 pero parece que solo veo números del 1 al 40; Cruzo a otro pasadizo y no está (40 al 60) voy a otro y tampoco no está (60 al 89, ese fue un poco largo) hasta que llego al pasadizo final y a la esquina: ahí estaba la habitación. Cuando trato de entrar.

-Yo soy Groot- Volteo y veo a Groot que me sonríe, Star- Lord, Gamora, Drax y Rocket están detrás de él. Star-Lord se acerca a mí y me sonríe seductoramente; Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Hola otra vez, Eleanor.

Sonrió de forma sarcástica y lo aparto de una vez para ver a los demás.

-¿Dónde estaban?

- El consejo nos mandó al complejo y los soldados nos hicieron una bienvenida aburrida, después nos enviaron aquí a esperarte.

-Y después de un tiempo, tú llegas- continua Rocket.

-Hicieron lo mismo conmigo, el camino hasta aquí es muy largo. Estoy muy cansada, voy a dormir- digo cuando trato de abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando una mano verde me detiene.

-Espera niña, tenemos que hablar contigo- murmura Gamora.

La miro y sigue con su mirada fría y calculadora.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tal vez el gobernador te haya dicho acerca de un entrenamiento- dice Drax.

-Sí, pero no quiso darme más información.

-Bueno, resulta que ahora debemos supervisarte en el entrenamiento. Es el mejor trabajo que podemos hacer, cuidar niños terranos estúpidos que preguntan a cada rato- masculla Rocket.

Le hago una mueca de disgusto al mapache y me vuelvo a Gamora.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, niña por ahora descansa.

-Gracias- susurro lentamente y me meto a la habitación.

Miro que está compuesto por 2 camas grises, a la izquierda está el baño y el ropero, con luces tenues azules para iluminar. En la cama izquierda se encuentra un conjunto de ropa; pantalones y chaqueta verde azulado, un top con tiras delgadas negro y unas botas del mismo color. Con flojera, recojo la ropa y entro al baño para cambiarme.

Ya cambiada, ajusto los pantalones y me pongo la chaqueta dejando mi top negro al descubierto. Rompo la ropa de la tierra y me deshago de ella.

Salgo a la habitación y me echo en la cama, parpadeo unos segundos y escucho que los guardianes aún siguen afuera.

-¿Le dirás sobre el peligro que concierne?

-Sí, esta noche. No se preocupen, ella lo entenderá.

Después de esas palabras de Star-Lord y Gamora, cierro los ojos.

* * *

Hola1 tal vez este capitulo y el siguiente sean cortos pero les prometo que los siguientes serán mas largos y emocionantes!


	5. C4:Pesadilla

**Capítulo 4**

**Pesadilla**

El sonido de la puerta me hizo despertar, me doy cuenta que babee la almohada y me limpio con la manga de la chaqueta, no sé qué hora es pero por el tono de las luces: ya es noche.

Miro que Gamora entro con un plato de comida desconocida y que esperaba a que yo diga algo o me mueva. Me siento y bostezo.

-Has dormido mucho, primer defecto mi compañera de cuarto.

Espera ¿compañera de cuarto?

-¿Cómo que compañera de cuarto, y los demás?

-Rocket, Groot y Drax dormirán en el 89 mientras que Star-Lord dormirá solo en el 96, todos queríamos cuartos solitarios pero que se puede hacer. Había pocos.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro el plato de comida. Lo señalo.

-Esto es tuyo si tienes hambre, es un poco asqueroso al verlo pero es rico.

Ella lo deja en la mesita que está a mi costado y se sienta en la cama.

-Eleanor, tenemos que hablar ahora. Es algo que es sumamente importante acerca de tus poderes.

-Ok, dime, Gamora.

- Cuando me contaron tu historia, quede sorprendida. Eres la primera en tu especie en mantener tus poderes ocultos en Terra; tu telequinesis: calmada y poderosa como la de tu padre pero lo que me preocupa es la telepatía.

Trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza.

-Continua.

-Tu telepatía es extremadamente poderosa y peligrosa, al igual que tu madre. Tú tienes la capacidad de meterte a la mente de las personas y matarlas al instante. Tú poder completo se liberara en cualquier momento y debes aprender de él y controlarlo. De lo contrario: el poder se revelara y matara a todos e incluso a ti.

-Y lo que tengo que hacer es, entrenar para controlarlo.

-No solo eso, tienes que aprender a defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Mañana Yo estaré para supervisar tu entrenamiento de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Drax y Rocket se encargaran de las armas y Star-Lord con Groot sobre tus poderes.

-Ok, gracias Gamora. ¿Qué pasara si fallo?

-Le fallaras a todos ellos, a nosotros y a ti misma. Debes confiar en ti misma y pensar que todo estará bien. Sobre todo: confía en el poder que tienes.

Quedamos en silencio. Tomo aire y vuelvo a mirarla.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Hoy vamos al bar para relajarnos un poco y hemos preferido que te quedes- Ella se para y vuelve a la puerta.

-No soy una niña.

-Lo sé, acabo de darme cuenta de ello- se retira sonriendo.

Yo también sonrió y miro al plato que dejo ella, hago una mueca de asco.

-Ni en un millón de años comeré eso.

Vuelvo a echarme en la cama y cierro los ojos nuevamente.

_Despierto en un lugar oscuro, abro los ojos más y es una ciudad desconocida que esta todo en llamas y destruido. Me levanto y miro a todas partes, hay cuerpos muertos. Entro en pánico y grito buscando ayuda. _

_Volteo y miro que mis padres y mis tíos están en el suelo muertos, pego un grito; voy a otro lado esta Devon y su consejo, igual de muertos. Trato de huir lejos cuando tropiezo con el brazo de alguien y caigo, me incorporo y veo más de cerca: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot estaban muertos._

_-¡NO!-_

_Miro mis manos y mi cuerpo llenos de sangre._

_-No por favor- digo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Caigo de rodillas y siento un dolor fuerte en mi corazón. _

_He hecho esto, mi poder no ha sido controlado y los he matado a todos. Por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa._

_Me horrorizo más y grito con todas mis fuerzas que se escucha muy alto en el cielo._

_-¡AHHHHHHHH!-_

Despierto gritando y sudando, con las manos levantadas y de repente se escuchó un silencio. Estaba levantando la cama, la mesita con la comida y el ropero con mi telequinesis. Gamora despierta y queda con una cara de horror, ella se levanta para mirarme. La miro y bajo las manos, lo que hace caer las cosas que levante.

Estaba jadeando, horrorizada por la pesadilla y por lo que acabo de hacer.

-Eleanor, tu poder ha sido liberado y tenemos que controlarlo ahora- dice Gamora.

La vuelvo a mirar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo hare, pero con una condición: No quiero que nadie inocente muera otra vez, no.

* * *

Mañana los capítulos estarán mejor, La pesadilla me inspiro en una que tuve hace unos días aunque la adapte mas para el universo de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Nos vemos mañana!


	6. C5:Las Buenas y Malas Intenciones

**Capítulo 5**

**Las Buenas y Malas Intenciones**

Arrastro los pies hacia la habitación 89, aun sudando y temblando, con los brazos cruzados. Me paro al frente y toco la puerta débilmente tres veces. No responden, vuelvo a tocar más fuerte y siento una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo. "No, no de nuevo" pensé. Era la misma descarga que sentí cuando desperté con una sensación de furia.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente me alejo chocando contra el muro y las manos arriban. Un sonido agudo tapa mi audición, gruño de dolor y caigo de rodillas. Levanto la cabeza y veo que Drax está mirándome y hablándome; no podía escucharlo. Después vienen Gamora y Star-Lord, hablan, me miran y Drax vuelve a la habitación. El sonido de pronto desaparece.

-¿Eleanor, que pasa?- pregunta Star-Lord. El me ayuda a levantarme, lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Dime!

-T-t-tuve una pesadilla, una muy real, quería despertar y gritar pero cuando lo hice la telequinesis salió y posiblemente la telepatía destructiva salga ahora. Así que no quiero que me toques.

-Eleanor…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Mis calientes manos zafan las suyas con descaro-. NO ME TOQUEN- Aparto la mirada y apoyo mi cara contra el muro frio para llorar.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? Interrumpen el sueño más placentero que tuve hasta ahora, tal vez sea la terrana ridícula- murmura Rocket, aún se le escucha dormido-¡Ven! Así es como las cosas se resuelven para ellos, llorando.

-¿Así que también me llamas llorón?

-Admítelo Quill, alguna vez lloraste. Vamos, escúpelo.

-¡Te voy a…

-¡Muchachos, no es momento de pelear, tu no lo provoques y tú contrólate! Debemos encontrar una forma de calmar a Eleanor- exclama Gamora.

-Yo soy Groot- dice el árbol de manera preocupada.

El ambiente queda en silencio.

-D-Devon- digo mientras volteo lentamente.

Todos apuntan sus miradas serias. Esperando una respuesta.

-Llévenme con el gobernador Devon, él sabrá que hacer.

Todos se miran entre si y Gamora camina hacia adelante: Eso significa un sí.

-Andando- ella dice. Los guardianes avanzan rápidamente, Groot tiene que caminar agachado debido a lo chiquito que es el salón. Yo, sin pensarlo 2 veces corro hacia ellos con temblores en mi cuerpo.

Salimos de la zona de habitaciones y del complejo (que estaba vacío completamente) tomamos el rápido elevador. En el camino todos menos yo hablaban silenciosamente ya que yo estaba en la esquina llorando.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie, no nos importa hacer ruido. Tratar de controlar mis poderes es más importante que unas personas que habitan aquí durmiendo ¿Y por qué? Porque soy yo la que los mantendrá con vida en contra Yandux.

-¡Gobernador Devon!- grita Star- Lord mientras golpea la puerta de su gran salón -¡Gobernador!- El toca más veces la puerta y nadie responde.

La puerta se abre lentamente y vemos a Devon con una bata azul y los ojos casi cerrados.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Gobernador, necesito que hable con nosotros, es un asunto sumamente importante.

-Señorita Rough, hablaremos de esas cosas en la mañana. Ahora vayan a la Base- El cierra la puerta pero antes de que la cierre completamente, apoyo mis manos e impido el cierre.

-Gobernador Devon, es sobre mis poderes. Acaba de ser liberado la telequinesis y la telepatía saldrá. Así que nos deja pasar si cree que el futuro de su planeta y de toda la galaxia esta en mis manos, además si no nos deja pasar: su planeta será polvo y cenizas.

Él lo piensa unos segundos antes de abrimos la puerta y dejarnos pasar. La sala estaba muy oscura y no sabíamos dónde íbamos, hasta que unas luces azules aparecen en cada columna curva de la sala.

-Señorita Rough, lo que acaba de decir complica las cosas mucho más ya que el entrenamiento mental será más urgente y peligroso con los poderes liberados. Tomaría mucho tiempo controlarla, no aprendería a defenderse físicamente ni a disparar un arma…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!, tardare años si es necesario pero quiero controlar estos poderes. Si es necesario hágalo ahora.

Él se quedó en silencio, yo ya esperaba un "espere hasta mañana" como respuesta, pero el solo simplemente se va del salón.

-¡Gobernador! ¿A dónde cree que va usted?

El no responde y sigue su camino. Comencé a caminar por todos lados y tenía ganas de maldecir y descargar toda mi ira. Pero si lo hacía, la telequinesis volvería a obligarme a descargarla o peor que la telepatía salga sin previo aviso. Respire varias veces para no enojarme; no me había enojado mucho en mi vida, pero me estoy preocupando por un planeta, unos poderes que me convierten en una mitad humana, mitad no sé qué especie, un gobernador que no le importa nada y un grupo de idiotas que se comportan bien conmigo para que me sienta mejor cuando en realidad me odian y que solo los conocí hace unas horas. Sé que debería preocuparme por cosas más importantes, ejemplo: ¿Cómo regresare a la tierra? ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta guerra? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hare si vuelvo a la tierra ya que "mis padres" están muertos gracias a un ejército que me quiere matar y resulta ser liderado por mi tío materno biológico?

El gobernador vuelve a la sala acompañado de una mujer de piel roja y cabello rubio, esta vestida con la misma bata que Devon. Ambos se detienen en frente mío.

-Lamento por no presentarla antes pero ella es mi esposa Catrina, además de gobernar conmigo Crystalla es conocedora de lo desconocido en la galaxia. Señorita Rough, está viendo a su instructora de entrenamiento mental.

-Un placer conocerla, señora Cryst- murmuro.

-Igualmente y por favor llámeme Catrina. Ahora, Devon necesito que traigas algunas cosas de nuestra habitación ya que el entrenamiento comienza ahora.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es mejor empezar ahora, no sabemos lo que pasara mañana.

Catrina camina hacia la mesa gigante y mira a los guardianes.

-Vaya, con que estos son los famosos guardianes de la galaxia.

-Hechos y derechos- dice Star- Lord. Sonriente

-Quill, no somos políticos- dice Drax.

-Cálmate amigo es otra de mis metáforas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Devon vino con algunos objetos como una esfera, un plato, un marco de cuadro y una especie de candelabro extraño. Catrina las puso en la mesa y me conto que debería aprender lo básico que es hacer levantar las cosas una por una, de lo más pequeño a lo más grande. Ella puso la esfera frente mío y empieza a darme los pasos básicos de la telequinesis.

-Concéntrate en el objeto, no pienses en nada, no le hagas caso al sonido de tus oídos, como esto es una esfera chica no sentirás nada de dolor pero cuanto sea más pesado el objeto, dolerá más. Haz caso a lo que te digo pero sobretodo confía en el poder. Adelante.

Cierro los ojos y levanto la mano lentamente para tratar de moverla, la descarga eléctrica y el sonido agudo volvió pero no les dice caso para nada, abrí un poco mis ojos para ver si se movía y si: la esfera temblaba un poco y de repente se elevó temblorosamente en el aire. Comencé a sentir un dolor de cabeza liviano y trato de sostenerlo un poco más pero mis esfuerzos son en vano y la esfera cae.

-Bien, Eleanor, nada mal para una principiante como tú. Anda, sigamos con el plato.

Pasamos las siguientes 2 horas practicando y controlando mi poder. Con suerte aprendí a agarrar mentalmente el plato y el cuadro con un poco de dolor más agudo pero el eslabón perdido fue el candelabro, hubo más dolor que los demás y no lo pude sostener por más de un minuto. Al final Catrina decidió dejarlo para mañana y por el gran avance que di dijo que la práctica será más fácil de lo que pensamos. No dificultaría mis otros entrenamientos.

...

Los guardianes decidieron celebrar mi primer logro en un bar, aunque Rocket y Gamora se negaron a ello ya que aún piensan que soy una niña (lo que dijo Gamora antes lo decía de una forma sarcástica) los demás quieren celebrar.

Quede sorprendida al entrar al bar, ya había entrado a muchos antes pero esto…no se compara con los bares de la tierra. Nos sentamos en la barra y cada uno pidió una cosa (nombres raros para bebidas honestamente) y yo quede con las palabras en el aire. Drax estaba bebiendo un líquido verde en un pequeño frasquito de vidrio, me llamo mucho la atención que decido preguntarle.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No deberías beberlo, es muy fuerte para una niña como tú.

Otro que me llama niña…Genial.

-No soy una niña, Drax. Por favor al menos invítame uno.

Él lo piensa por unos momentos y llama al alienígena que está en la barra.

-Uno de estos para mi amiga.

Me rio al oír eso.

-¿Tu amiga?

-Claro, ya te consideramos parte de nuestra familia.

Bajo los hombros en sensación extraña.

-Pues…gracias.

El alien deja un frasquito del líquido verde y una botella por si quería más. Inmediatamente me lo sirvo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tomo. Era como el vodka, fuerte y especial para estos momentos.

-Está muy fuerte…-murmuro más.

Me sirvo dos más y ya me iba acostumbrando al sabor.

-Hey ¿Dónde está Star-Lord?

Gamora extiende su torso para mirar y responder.

-Está ahí, en esa mesa, haciendo lo que hace siempre: tratar de seducir mujeres con su…pelvis seductora.

Lo miro en una mesa de la frente y está hablando con unas mujeres alienígenas, se ve que la está pasando bien. Él le susurra algo al oído a una de ellas y su respuesta fue un puñete en la cara lo que ocasionó que caiga al suelo.

Comienzo a reírme y casi escupo el alcohol.

-Dios… ¿siempre le pasa eso?

-A Veces.

-Ok, creo que necesito aire fresco, esta bebida me marea.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta cuando un grupo de aliens me detiene.

-Hola preciosa ¿A dónde vas?- dice uno.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire freso, déjeme pasar.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar un trago con nosotros?

-Me encantaría pero no quiero- trato de salir pero uno de ellos me acaricia el brazo.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿Por qué estás tan sola?- su mano llega hasta uno de mis pechos y lo agarra, lo que me hace entrar alerta y tirarle una cachetada. Pero el responde violentamente agarrándome del cuello y golpearme contra la pared.

-Hey, suéltala- una voz masculina interrumpe y el alien voltea para ver a Star-Lord detrás.

-¿TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIME QUE HACER?

-Solo suelta a la chica y resolvamos esto de hombre a alien.

El alien no lo duda y me lanza contra una mesa. Me incorporo rápidamente y veo que están comenzando a pelear. Cada vez la pelea se hacía más intensa y los guardianes hicieron todo por separarlos. Al final el dueño nos botó a todos.

Mientras caminábamos, el pasa por mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-Te lo diré y no lo volveré a repetir. No confíes en nadie, nunca se sabe que pasara.

-¿Y Por qué debo confiar en ustedes? ¿En ti?

Se quedó en silencio y siguió avanzado, sin dejarme respuesta alguna.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO: comienza el entrenamiento para Eleanor


	7. C6:El Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 6**

**El Entrenamiento**

Nos levantamos tan pronto al igual que la luz del sol en las mañanas, sin embargo una molesta alarma nos obligó a levantarnos de la cama y vestirnos rápidamente para ir al complejo. Desafortunadamente una torpeza mía de dejar las botas debajo de la litera de Gamora ocasiono que vaya con los últimos que salían de las habitaciones.

Ya en el complejo encuentro a Devon, el consejo, a 4 personas uniformadas (entre ellos, Catrina) y a los guardianes, todos los soldados forman largas filas divididas en 3; arrastro los pies hacia el montón de gente sin saber qué hacer.

-Eleanor- miro al frente y veo que Star-Lord me llama y quiere que me pare a su lado, al frente de todos los soldados formados. Me acerco con lentitud, me sonríe ligeramente.

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor.

-No, hablo sobre tu…- el posa sus ojos en mi escote, diciéndome si ya me había recuperado de mi ataque sexual de manera física.

Sonrió, rio en voz baja y golpeo su hombro.

-¡Au! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No digas eso en público y respondiendo a tu respuesta. Sí. Debería hablar estas cosas con Gamora, no contigo.

Devon se pone al frente de los soldados.

-Soldados, ustedes ya sabrán por que los hemos reunido aquí y por si no lo recuerdas les refrescare la memoria. Hoy comienza el entrenamiento de ustedes y de nuestra Dama; consiste de 4 fases. La primera: entrenamiento físico, aprenderán defensa propia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La segunda: control de armas, aprenderán como disparar, lanzas cuchillos y controlar todo tipo de armas. La tercera: se les enseñara como manejar una nave, esa será la primera hora de entrenamiento para uno de estos grupos y la cuarta será especialmente diseñado para Eleanor Rough que es el entrenamiento mental, esa clase será privada. Ellos son los instructores: Randell será de físico, Dandeliel de armas, Prosser de naves y mi esposa Catrina, será la instructora de Eleanor. Los guardianes de la galaxia, supervisaran cada clase. Después de que se cumpla el plazo todo pasaremos por una prueba final donde se aplicaran sus conocimientos y estar listos para la guerra. Eso es todo y buena suerte.

Dandeliel y Prosser se llevan a sus grupos cada uno, solo queda Randell y Catrina, quien dice que mi entrenamiento vendrá después así que me voy con Randell, los guardianes y el grupo de entrenamiento físico.

Primero no fue no que esperaba, inmediatamente nos hizo calentar haciendo planchas y lagartijas. Yo no pude hacer casi nada, a la segunda o a la tercera no resistía más; después de eso nos reunieron en parejas para aprender defensa personal y combate, me toco con un alien más grande que yo y término pateándome el trasero y en la enfermería. Era claro que era la nueva y ellos ya tenían experiencia.

Después toco el entrenamiento mental, eso sí era fácil. Bueno no. Catrina trajo más cosas y cosas más pesadas, lo que ocasiono que el dolor del candelabro quede chiquito y que termine con migraña; Drax me saco a gritos de mi habitación y me llevo para que me disculpe con Catrina. Ella lo tomo bien y dijo que la siguiente lección va ser más difícil: mover cosas pesadas en una sincronización perfecta, en resumen: no deben temblar. Genial.

Luego fuimos a los campos de Crystalla para aprender a volar, eran mini naves de color azul y líneas celestes. Nos subimos a las naves y cada uno tuvo una especie de tutorial a través del holograma de la pantalla, primero aprendimos a mantenernos en el aire y después a movernos en ella. Mi nave termino en pedazos y yo de nuevo en la enfermería.

Por ultimo llego la clase de armas, yo fui la primera en disparar una pistola extraña, la sostuve con fuerza y jale el gatillo frente a un holograma, sentí que el arma se iba para atrás y me golpearía pero aprendí rápidamente, también lo hice con 2 pistolas y lo sentía tan bien. Quizás control de armas sea mi etapa favorita del entrenamiento.

No obstante, los guardianes estaban decepcionados con las demás etapas, que ni siquiera me dirigieron una palabra (menos Groot); cuando ya íbamos a dormir, Groot vino a mi habitación porque quería hablar con él.

-Groot, ¿Sabes qué debo hacer para que progrese mi entrenamiento?

-Yo…Soy…Groot.

Si, lo olvidaba, era la única cosa que decía.

Él se fue y me dejo sola pensando, aunque eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba sentía que lo que decía.

Me levante antes que la alarma suene y entre a escondidas a la sala de entrenamiento físico, active todos los hologramas posibles y comencé a calentar con las lagartijas, aunque me demore horas intentando, no debo rendirme. Aunque al menos hice 15.

Comencé a pelear con los hologramas y practicar lo que había aprendido y quedo en mi cabeza. Pues nada mal para una principiante que dio solo unos cuantos golpes en su vida, que ya di unas patadas y puñetes contra el holograma, sé que ya lo logre pero tengo que ser mejor.

Como me toca control de armas primero, corro hacia allá y saco armas de todo tipo como cuchillos, pistolas, espadas hasta cadenas y comienzo a practicar, veo como la piel se pone morada y oscura debido a lo físico pero continuo disparando, apuñalando y controlando cadenas. En total: derroto 21 hologramas con las armas, pero, no note que el grupo y los guardianes estaban mirándome hace unos minutos y se ven con sonrisas en la cara (menos Rocket), les sonrió de vuelta y mato a otro holograma (22). Soplo el cañón y camino hacia ellos.

-Así es como se dispara un arma, vamos a practicar. ¡Andando!- exclamo y todo el grupo va hacia el campo. Y los guardianes se acercan para hablar conmigo pero les pongo mi mano izquierda y me alejo. LA VENGANZA ES DULCE.

-¡Hablen con mi mano!- murmuro mientras sigo caminando.

-¿Y Por qué no trae su mano aquí?- dice Drax

-Porque es otra metáfora.- responde Star- Lord.- No nos va hablar, nos ignora.

Luego siguió la clase de naves, repetí lo hicimos ayer pero con calma y lentitud. El resultado es que he volado por una buena cantidad de minutos y mantuve la nave unos minutos con impecable aterrizaje.

El entrenamiento físico fue pan comido, derrote a mi pareja de pelea por más de 3 veces y quería pelear más pero Randell me mando a pelear con los hologramas. No pude estar más contenta al recibir halagos de mis compañeros, volteo a ver la puerta y veo a Star-Lord sentado, sonriéndome. Yo no le sonrió y sigo peleando.

El entrenamiento mental fue la piedra en el zapato desafortunadamente, ya había aprendido a mover las cosas y totalmente había superado el dolor de algunas cosas, Pero la sincronización fue lo peor que Catrina tuvo que posponerlo. Fuimos a la otra piedra del zapato: la telepatía. Usaron a Star- Lord como modelo, ojala no lo mate

-Vamos a probar un poco al menos, primero debes mirar a la persona directamente a los ojos, concentrarte y meterse en su mente tan pronto cuando toques su cerebro le harás daño, quiero que al menos toques un poco el cerebro de Star-Lord, pero, no lo mates.

Inhalo aire y comienzo a mirarlo, volví a sentir la descarga eléctrica encontrada con un mareo y nauseas. De pronto una parte desconocida de mí se despegó y viajo hacia la mente de Star- Lord y se metió, se armó una conexión entre nosotros, cerré mis ojos y busque su mente.

Desperté en una dimensión llena de llanto, depresión, guerra, secuestro, un pasado imborrable. Hasta que llegue a la figura de una mujer calva, postrada en una cama, sonriendo.

"Mi Pequeño Star-Lord" murmura la mujer.

Abrí los ojos y rompí el lazo entre nosotros, quedo aterrada y con ganas de vomitar. El queda como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza fuerte.

-¿Eleanor, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Catrina.

-No, no puedo matarlo, su mente está lleno de malos recuerdos y ni siquiera llegue al cerebro. Lo siento Catrina pero deberíamos intentar de nuevo para otro día.

-No te preocupes, Eleanor.

Han pasado 5 días y el entrenamiento ha continuado a su ritmo perfecto, estoy muy cansada y noto que el color de mis mechones rubios han desaparecido y solo queda mi cabello castaño mojado de sudor. Por fin me deshice de la tierra y solo queda los restos de una chica que pelea por una galaxia en peligro. Si mis padres de la tierra me ven, me matan. Pero mis verdaderos padres estarían orgullosos.

Estoy en la sala de control de armas, disparando a más hologramas y practicando algunos movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Miro a un costado y esta Star-Lord escuchando música con unos auriculares muy antiguos y un reproductor de cinta pequeño, mirándome extraño. Pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo entrenando, aunque seguía y seguía no podía evitar mirarlo un poco más. Seguía y seguía.

Tan pronto como termino de entrenar, camino hacia él, recojo mi chaqueta y me siento. Miro como escucha su música y no pude evitar sonreír. Trato de conversar con él pero se levanta para hablar con uno de los soldados. Pero antes de irse me guiña.

¿Sera de que quiera hablar conmigo o que me he vuelto tan ruda que tiene miedo? ¿O qué?

* * *

Holis! Pues este capitulo muestra como Eleanor se transforma poco a poco en una _badass! _Estaba escuchando el soundtrack de la película cuando de repente suena Cherry Bomb y me inspire tanto que decidí contar la transformación (ya había un capitulo planeado)

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: FINAALMENTE UN MOMENTO A SOLAS ENTRE ELEANOR Y PETER! EL CONTARA SOBRE SU PASADO Y SE INCLUIRA UNOS CANTOS POR AHI GRACIAS A EL REPRODUCTOR DE CINTAS.

Soundtrack: The Runaways - Cherry Bomb.


	8. C7:El Cuento De Star-Lord y Un Walkman

**Capítulo 7**

**El cuento de Star-Lord y Un walkman**

Según mis cálculos ya habían pasado 2 semanas; yo no deje de entrenar, no hay noticias de un ataque a otro planeta por parte de Yandux y sus secuaces que siguen buscándome, falta poco para la prueba final para pasar a la segunda fase de entrenamiento. Finalmente había acabado y aproveche un tiempo para descansar.

_Cuando desperté lo primero que quería hacer era correr pero cuando intento levantarme: descubro que estoy atada a una silla, trato de liberarme y miro al frente que estas todas y cada una de las personas que conozco burlándose de mí: Mis padres, mis tíos, mis amigos, la gente de Crystalla, incluso los guardianes. A mi izquierda veo a un hombre de piel celeste, ojos negros con una túnica elegante y que comparte la burla._

_-¿Qué están haciendo? Suéltenme- grito fuerte._

_-Damas y caballeros, hay carne fresca lista para ustedes. Ella es una hermosa terrena que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y se las dejo a un buen precio._

_Aún seguían riéndose y comenzaron a sangrar, cada uno caía al suelo desangrándose, hasta que sus pieles se quemaron, convirtiéndose en huesos y finalmente en polvo._

_Quedo sola, tratando de soltarme y siento como un ambiente oscuro me rodea._

_-Únete a mí, Eleanor- dice una voz gobernar la galaxia juntos._

_Una sombra se acerca, lo sé. Intento de desatar las sogas de mis muñecas, una mano color purpura gigante me quiere agarrar y grito, con mi impulso hago caer la silla…_

Despierto con la mano en mi boca para no despertar a Gamora y solo se escucha mi respiración agitada. Me levanto y chequeo si Gamora está realmente dormida.

-Gamora- susurro varias veces, en diferentes tonos de voz, creando diferentes situaciones en los que ella se alertaría. Parece que está dormida y prosigo a irme al complejo, solo quería lanzar algunos cuchillos gracias a Drax que me ayudo a afilarlos y usarlos en el momento adecuado, pero antes de dar el primer paso, escucho a alguien cantar.

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah..._

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and your sign?_

_And-a ooh-ohh_

_Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_

_Come on and find it_

_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_

_And you look so divine_

_Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_

Mire a ambos lados, se notaba que el sonido se escuchaba más del lado izquierdo que del otro lado y había algo en la voz que me hacía familiar y esa canción también. Se oía que la cantaba con sentimiento.

Camino hacia el lado derecho, poso mi oído en cada puerta hasta llegar al 96, la habitación de Star-Lord, su puerta estaba media abierta y tenía la chance de mirar que hacía, lo que era cantar.

Lo hice, lo mire sin hacer ruido y estaba bailando y cantando, su chaqueta roja de cuero no estaba y solo vestía sus pantalones, sus botas y una camiseta de mangas lagar color azul que marcaba sus músculos perfectamente… ¡DIABLOS! ¿QUE ESTOY DICENDO?

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_

Hacia un paso de baile tan gracioso que me hacía recordar a los pasos de los 80 y 70, no más me provoco unas risas, olvidando por completo que lo estaba vigilando.

De repente la puerta se abre y me asusto. Él estaba al frente mío, me había descubierto.

-Lo siento, debería volver a mi cama- murmuro.

-No, está bien, si quieres quédate.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no hay problema alguno.

Paso lentamente a su cuarto, era idéntico al mío, solo que usaba la cama derecha para poner su saco, una bolsa y unas armas raras y nuevas para mí.

-Lindas armas- las señalo, lo digo en forma sarcástica.

-Gracias, no me digas que es un cumplido- dice mientras se sienta en su cama, posa su mano para que me siente a su lado, pero creo que me sentiría más cómoda sentándome frente a él. Le niego y me siento en la cama derecha.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si, por suerte no rompí nada, ¿tu igual?

-No, solo no puedo dormir.

Una situación incomoda surgió, el silencio inundo la habitación, baje la cabeza para no sentirme intimidada, tenía que hablar con él, quería retomar el tema pendiente, pero de pronto surgió otro tema.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- nuestras voces soltaron al unísono, sonreímos.

-Tu primero- dije.

-No, primero las damas.

Vuelvo a sonreír y tomo aire antes de preguntar.

-Lo que vi en tu mente me dejo con muchas preguntas, ojala me pudieras contestar. ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Por qué veo mucha tristeza, maldad, guerra en ti? ¿Quién era esa mujer que te decía "mi pequeño Star-Lord"?, tu nombre no es Star-Lord ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa de desvaneció, parecía haber tocado lo más profundo que guardaba. Creo que esto no va ir por un buen camino, debí comenzar con la pregunta pendiente hace unas semanas, lo sé.

-Deje la tierra hace 26 años, era una noche en el hospital, mi madre estaba enferma y mi abuelo me llamo para verla; estaba muy mal, sin su hermoso cabello, postrada en esa cama. Había dicho que el abuelo se iba a encargar de mi lo que me hizo pensar lo peor, me entrego una pequeña caja como una especie de regalo y su mano para tomarla. No acepte su mano pero si el regalo y de pronto ella… no pudo más, el abuelo me llevo fuera del cuarto y yo estaba llorando. Salí a llorar a la calle y una nave me abdujo, fui criado por un ladrón llamado Yondu, aprendí a robar y ahí fue cuando conocí a los demás, salvamos a un planeta de nombre Xandar y desde ese momento nos conocen como Los guardianes de la galaxia. Admito que aun sueño con mi madre que pide mi mano. Mi verdadero nombre es Peter Quill, soy mitad humano, mitad alienígena desconocida, como tú.

Volvió el silencio, no pude evitar pensar que nuestras historias de abducción eran un poco parecidas, al igual nuestros orígenes. Para que no haya más tristeza, vuelvo al tema pendiente. Su antiguo walkman.

-Confieso que hace tiempo que no veo una de esas, ¿es tu único recuerdo de ella y de la tierra?

-Sí, el regalo que me dio antes de morir era una cinta para escuchar. Mi madre solía compartir sus canciones favoritas conmigo.

-Además de esa. ¿Tienes otra?

Asiente y me entrega los auriculares.

-¿Quieres escuchar?

Sonrió y los acepto, los coloco en los oídos y el aprieta _Play_. Una canción de rock comienza a sonar, era una de esas canciones que escuchaban mis tíos cuando era niña y yo que las odiaba. Esas letras, ese ritmo, me hacían recordar a casa, un dolor fuerte en mi corazón surgió, pero aun así: me encantaba. Después de escucharla unos minutos, le devuelvo los auriculares.

-Ven, vamos a mi nave. No te lo enseñe del todo.

Salimos en silencio hacia el complejo y llegamos al estacionamiento de naves, que además de estar las naves de las tropas miro que hay una nave grande, colores azules, amarillos y un poco de plateado.

-Esta nave es el Milano, mi fiel amigo.

-¿Milano? ¿Se llama Milano?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Milano por… ¿Alyssa Milano?

Asiente alegremente-. Ella era mi crush de la infancia.

-Deberías imaginarte como está ahora, tiene 41.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, pero aún sigue hermosa. Eso sí.

Después de mostrarme un poco más su nave, estaba sentada en la mesa central, tomando una bebida que era igual al té, miraba la pantalla que estaba al frente y después a la mesa que estaba un poco sucia pero no era un problema.

Star-Lord vino a la mesa y se sentó a mi lado. Atreví a no mirarle tanto, ya que sentía una gran incomodidad. Me concentre en tomar más la bebida que a él.

-Me estoy aburriendo, ¿quieres ver algo?

-Sí, seguro- respondo.

Nos paramos y fuimos a donde estaba su gran estéreo, saca la cinta de su walkman y la pone. Sube el volumen.

Se escucha cantar a unos hombres diciendo palabras raras, casi tiro una carcajada.

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

-Tu música también incluye canticos africanos, wow.

Él pone un dedo en mis labios pidiendo silencio. Me incorporo y trato de escuchar la canción.

_I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me_

_When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's all right_

Star-Lord comienza a bailar.

_I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me_

El extiende su mano indicando que quiere bailar conmigo, sonrió y trato de negarle, pero sus graciosos movimientos. No podía que decirle que no. Me atrae hacia él, coge mi mano derecha y lleva mi otra mano a su espalda y su otra mano en mi espalda.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, lentamente, su mirada posa en la mía, bajo la mirada para ocultar el pequeño rubor, sonriendo. El comienza a cantar la canción.

_All the good love  
When we're all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah, you turn me on_

Mientras el cantaba, subía mi barbilla y se ponía más cerca de mí. Tome aire y decido acompañarlo.

_I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me_

Wow…tan rápido aprendí la letra. Cantamos lo que quedaba de la canción hasta que termino y el entorno quedo en silencio. Entonces sonó otra canción, una más alegre, rápidamente reconocí las voces.

-Jackson 5…

-¿Los reconoces?

-Por supuesto de ahí salió El Rey Del Pop: Michael Jackson.

-Eleanor, debes ponerme al día con la música de ahora.

El vuelve a acercarse a mí y yo inmediatamente me suelto de él y bailo al ritmo de la música.

_Just let me tell you now_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
That pretty face always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(Show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)_

_Yes, I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh, baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na_

Él se une a mi ritmo, ambos dando pasos graciosos y diferentes, 2 personas iguales, casi de la misma edad, pero diferentes conceptos hacia la música y a la tierra. Unidos en ese baile tan contagioso. A la mitad del baile volvimos a bailar juntos y al fin tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos que finalmente mire que eran verdes, igual a los míos.

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha  
I tell ya that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby_

_I want you back  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Oh, I want you back_

La canción llego a su fin y nos separamos, aun mirándonos. Quedamos unos minutos así.

-Gracias, pero tengo que volver a la cama.

Antes de retirarme, el me da un beso en la mejilla, agarra mi mano y comienza a acariciarla. Lo que provoca que tenga calor y me ruborice, quede en silencio, pero ya era tarde porque en unas horas tendré que levantarme. El trata de acercarse más a mi cara pero yo me alejo.

-Fue muy divertido, pero ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Salgo de la nave, sentí que no deber dejar que me bese pero quedaría grabada en mi memoria por siempre. Toco la parte en donde sus labios se posaron y sonrió ligeramente.

Fue un momento que recordare por siempre, le agradezco a Star-Lord por hacer volverme a la tierra con solo unas cintas de música antiguas.

* * *

Soundtrack:

Redbone- Come and get your love

Blue Swede- Hooked on a feeling

Jackson 5- I want you back


	9. C8:La Prueba Final

**Capítulo 8**

**La Prueba Final**

No pude dormir, era imposible ya que había muchas cosas en mi mente y sentimientos encontrados. Pase las últimas 2 horas en el baño, hasta que suene la alarma y vayamos al complejo.

Hoy es la prueba final de la primera etapa, no hay peor cosa que mostrar lo que sabias de combate en frente de Devon, el consejo, los instructores, de los guardianes, de Star-Lord.

La alarma sonó y mi corazón dio un salto de pánico, salí del cuarto de baño y recogí mi chaqueta.

-Eres una niña inocente e ilusa- dice una voz fría-¿Cómo te puedes hacer eso?

Dirijo mi vista hacia Gamora, que me juzgaba mientras se preparaba. Me hacía recordar a mi tía de la tierra, siempre dando sermones que era solo una niña, una dulce e inocente niña.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Qué no puedo ver?

-Gamora, escucha, solo hablamos y ya.

-¿Y qué hay de esos extraños movimientos que hacían con las melodías terranas.

-¿Qué? No hubo nada serio, Gamora, y si lo viste solo fueron dos canciones.

Ella se para frente mío, intento ir atrás pero la puerta me detiene. Me lleno de pánico pensando que me iba a atacar.

-Escúchame bien Rough, tú no eres la única que ha caído en sus ridículos encantos y lo sabes. Incluso yo pero soy una guerrera fuerte y lo supere. Crees que solo con los movimientos de su pelvis y palabras fáciles ya es todo. No, niña te equivocas, él quiere algo mas y es llenar sus oscuras y sucias intenciones para después dejarte. Créeme, no te arruines y concéntrate en tu único objetivo que es derrotar a Yandux y salvarnos a todos nosotros. Ahora, andando.

Ella se retira de la habitación y me deja con mucho que pensar; quería decirle que no era mi madre, incluyendo un no. Dejándome en un dilema ¿estoy aquí para luchar? ¿O para enamorarme? Trago saliva y le sigo el paso.

Como era una de los entrenados, me llevaron a un cuarto con todos los que iban a ser probados. Yo no hable con nadie, ni siquiera un poquito. Estaba más concentrada en lo que sucedió la noche anterior. La música, el baile, sus ojos en los míos, el beso; pero en otro lado estaba Gamora con lo que me dijo hace unos minutos ella tenía razón sin embargo los bailes y la voz de Star-Lord me seducen a otra dimensión.

Nuevamente los sentimientos chocaron y tuve ganas de liberar mi poder. No, no debería hacerlo, tengo que guardar energía para la prueba.

Ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación, solo y unos aliens más. Casi me quedo dormida, a la hora que me da sueño.

-Soldado 256, Eleanor Rough. Acercarse a la zona de entrenamiento físico.

Antes de ir, hago una trenza a mi cabello con un pedazo de tela que venía de mi uniforme de camarera, después de eso voy hacia la sala de E.F. Ahí se encontraba Devon, su consejo, los instructores y los guardianes.

-Venga conmigo, Eleanor. Como ve entrara a ese cuarto, en ella se enfrentara a una especie de simulación con hologramas. Le puede tocar de todo desde un ejército a monstruos gigantes. Allá adentro elija cualquier arma para defenderse y sugiero que no use tanto sus poderes pues aún no están desarrollados- explica Devon.

El cuarto era como una sala interrogatorio de policías, con un gran vidrio para que me supervisen, ya adentro el cuarto solo era unos murales de colores azules, a la puerta: un control para iniciar la simulación y una mesa de armas. Elijo de la mesa: 2 pistolas, 2 espadas pequeñas, 3 dagas y una cadena electrificada que me llamo mucho la atención, me vuelvo al control y presiono el botón para iniciar la simulación.

Me paro en el medio del cuarto, acomodo las pistolas, las dagas y la cadena en mi cinturón luego para poner las espadas en mis botas. Miro hacia la ventana, apunto mi mirada a Star-Lord, nuestros ojos se conectaron, no puedo sacar la mirada, sentía que él me deseaba buena suerte.

De pronto las luces del cuarto se apagan y unas luces celestes se prenden por todas partes como puntitos, estas luces parpadean lentamente una y otra vez, hasta que intensifican su ritmo, las luces se unen y empiezan a formar 5 figuras celestinas, me sorprendo por que los hologramas se transforman en figuras totalmente conocidas.

El entorno se transforma en un túnel de alguna nave, una compuerta se cierra detrás de mí, vuelvo a los hologramas y los vi; enojados, con armas listas para matarme.

Los guardianes de la galaxia eran mis contrincantes.

Respiro hondo y trato de no cundir el pánico, desenvaino las espadas temblando de temor.

-_Que la prueba comience-_ anuncia una voz robótica.

-Lo siento- murmuro.

Groot se acerca hacia mí, levantando su brazo-rama y gritando; avanzo hacia él para atacar y arranca mi primera espada y la hace añicos con su fuerza. Me envuelve en su rama y me lanza hacia adelante como una muñeca lo que ocasiona que me golpee con la compuerta. Mi vista se nubla pero me incorporo, no encuentro mi segunda espada y Groot se vuelve a acercar y trata de apuñalarme con su rama, me pongo alerta y ruedo de lado a lado para no ser apuñalada y avanzo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi espada e inmediatamente le pateo la cara y clavo la espada en su pecho, me levanto y comienzo a cortarlo hasta matarlo. El holograma se desvanece y también la espada

Gamora está a mi izquierda y me golpea la cara, ella saca su espada e invita a luchar contra ella, agarro mi única espada y comenzamos a pelear. En un descuido ella me quita la espada y trata de matarme y lo que hago es retener las espadas con mis puños hasta dejarla sin armas, la empujo hacia la compuerta, la sostengo clavándole las espadas en sus brazos y saco las 3 dagas, comienzo a lanzarlas. Una hiriéndole la cara, la otra en el pecho y la otra en la garganta, matándola. Ella y las armas desaparecen.

Rocket me dispara varias veces, saco las pistolas y hago lo mismo; sus disparos se vuelven más certeros pero trato de protegerme, él se trepa por el techo del túnel y sigue disparándome, corro hacia el pero avanza y avanza más rápido haciéndolo imposible. Desafortunadamente mis armas se quedan sin recarga, lo que el mapache aprovecha en disparar. Una descarga eléctrica sucumbe mi cuerpo, cayendo al suelo; me recupero después de unos segundos al ver la pata del animal. Lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia la pared. Recojo su arma y disparo unas cuantas veces, electrificándolo. El desaparece.

Drax viene hacia mí, moviendo sus cuchillos con elegancia. Como fue rápido su ataque, tuve que usar las técnicas de combate físico. Le doy una patada fuerte que suelta sus cuchillos y estos desaparecen. Enojado, me golpea la cara y yo le respondo igual más una patada, él se vuelve a la compuerta y con fuerza la arranca y pretende tirarlo a mí. Lo hace y yo de un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi telequinesis impide mi muerte, la electricidad, el mareo, el dolor punzante de mi cabeza aparecen, recuerdo las palabras de Catrina y me concentro. Solté un gruñido cuando lo empecé a mover hacia Drax, empujo mis manos hacia adelante para soltarlo y la compuerta gigante cae aparatosamente sobre el hombre. Muere instantáneamente e igual que todos. Desaparece.

Me doy vuelta y miro que Star-Lord esta, mirándome molesto. Pensé que sería un buen momento para sacar la cadena eléctrica pero el avanza hacia mí y me golpea en la cara, distrayéndome, él se tira sobre mí, lo que nos hace caer a los dos con el encima mío. Una lucha de brazos comienza, sin suerte ya que sus brazos son más fuertes que los míos, el aparta mis manos para ahorcarme con las suyas. Me quedo sin aire y lucho para gritar fuerte, arañando su cara pero parecía resistir, el saca sus pistolas para darme el destino final. Alzo la mano derecha y sus pistolas vuelan hacia el otro lado del túnel, el gruñe y se levanta para recogerlas. Aprovecho y saco la cadena, la lanzo de un solo tiro como un látigo y esta enrolla el cuello de Star-Lord, ahogándolo, unos rayos eléctricos salen de la cadena y lo electrifican por unos minutos. Al final cae al suelo, muerto y desvaneciéndose como polvo.

-_La prueba ha terminado. Prueba cumplida_

El entorno de la nave desaparece y las paredes azules vuelven, asustada y cansada, echo un vistazo a mis supervisores que miraban maravillados con la presentación, me alegro que esto solo fuera una simulación.

El gobernador organiza una gran fiesta en el comedor del complejo, porque casi todos pasamos la prueba y mañana comenzaría la segunda etapa y me moría por continuar.

-¿Cómo es posible? Ninguno de nosotros pedimos que nosotros seamos tus enemigos, estas delirando mujer, aunque fuera una simulación- dice Drax.

-Lo sé, es raro.

-¡ME LANZASTE UNA COMPUERTA CON TU PODER!

-Pero estas vivo, agradece que es solo una simulación.

Rocket, estaba realmente borracho. Se acercó a mí, no pude evitar oler su aliento de mapache a alcohol.

-Eso sí, no te quita el papel de niña inocente y estúpida que eres.

-Mira quién habla, mapache

-¡Hey! Cuida tu vocabulario niña. No hay cosa como yo, excepto yo- el animal se cae de la mesa con su bebida, lo que causo unas risas entre todos nosotros.

-Lamento lo que dije, Eleanor. Tienes las agallas necesarias para patear traseros, espero que seas así en nuestra batalla contra tu tío- dice Gamora.

-No te preocupes y gracias por el cumplido.

Groot se acerca y extiende su mano, mágicamente una flor crece en ella, la coge y me la entrega. Parecía a una margarita, esas me recuerdan mucho a casa ya que son una de las flores más lindas y de un olor horrible, pero lindas.

-Gracias, Groot.

-Yo soy Groot.

Le sonrió y agarro mi copa de alcohol.

-Debo ir por más de esto, esta delicioso- me paro y camino hacia la mesa central, de pronto una mano toca mi antebrazo.

-Milano, ahora- Era Star-Lord que me había susurrado al oído, el sale del comedor sin decir nada más que eso.

Lo miro extrañada, miro a todos lados, dejo la copa y salgo del comedor.

¿Qué querrá? Sea lo que sea, estaré lista.

* * *

CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! CHANNNNN!, solo puedo decir eso.

Soundtrack: The Final Test- Junkie XL


	10. C9:Polos Opuestos

**Capítulo 9**

**Polos Opuestos**

Había llegado a la conclusión que perdí la noción del tiempo después de la prueba final, no sabía cuántas horas pare en la simulación o cuantas horas después de ella; mala suerte que el complejo este bajo tierra pero mis instintos aplican que ya oscureció.

Me deshice la trenza de mi cabello, cerré la chaqueta hasta la altura de mi tórax, oculto un cuchillo que robe de la mesa de armas en mi cinturón y camine rápidamente hacia el Milano, sin miedo, lista para cualquier cosa. Cuando entro "Ain't no Mountain High Enough" está sonando, con suerte aun la canción estaba empezando.

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Star-Lord estaba sentado en su cama, muy metido en las letras y música que no notaba que estaba aquí. Me acerco al estéreo, subo un poco el volumen y me armo de valor para cantar una de mis canciones favoritas, las pocas que me gustan de los 60.

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

El levanta la mirada, sonríe y canta conmigo.

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

Ok, ya llame su atención. Vayamos al grano.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Necesito hablar con alguien que sea un grupo de idiotas. Como un par de locos, un árbol y su mascota que son parlanchines.

Suelto un bufido.

-¿Qué quieres?- lentamente me siento a su lado pero a unos solos centímetros separada de él.

-¿Extrañas a la tierra?

-Bueno, un poco: extraño a mis amigos, mi cuarto, fiestas, teléfono, chocolate…

-¡Dios! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí chocolate.

-Wow ¿y un solo pedazo de chocolate en 26 años?

-Lo comía de vez en cuando, mi madre no me dejaba.

-Pero lo que me ansiaba más de la tierra era mi libertad, pero estoy aquí contigo, hablando.

-La libertad es un truco mental, Eleanor, vivimos en un universo en el que siempre estaremos atrapados, la única salida es morir.

-La muerte no cambia ni resuelve nada.

Quedo en silencio después de mis palabras. Mire hacia otro lado, respiraba hondo. Se notaba que teníamos conceptos diferentes, aunque él me ganaba unos años. La gran diferencia era que él se quedó atrapado en una época y yo vi como el mundo evolucionaba poco a poco, con grandes cambios. Polos opuestos. Vuelvo a mirarlo y le sonrió, el hace lo mismo.

-Te aconsejo de que te quedes aquí, la tierra ha cambiado mucho y no quiero que lo veas. Es horrorosa.

-¿Cómo que horrorosa?

-Tomaría horas en contarte que paso por 26 años, solo puedo decir que… ¡APESTA!- lanzo una carcajada y el me sigue.- prefiero la tierra antigua, los 80, 70 y mas allá, donde nacimos tú y yo.

Él se para y se dirige a su estéreo, vuelve a cambiar las cintas, sube el volumen y una canción lenta suena, los nervios comienzan a subir, bajo mi cabeza para ocultar el calor de mis mejillas. El levanta mi barbilla y me ofrece su mano para bailar, otra vez.

Me paro frente a él y me empuja un poco más cerca, rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, yo pongo mis manos en su pecho, vuelvo a bajar la cabeza ya que el rubor vuelve.

-Hey, mírame.

-Esto es ridículo- lo miro a sus ojos que brillan como 2 pequeñas estrellas, su cara era tan hermosa, tan imposible de dejar de mirar, recorro mis manos hacia su nuca para estar mejor.

Empezamos a bailar.

_I'm not in love, so don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love, no, no_  
_(It's because)_

_I like to see you, but then again  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
So if I call you, don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

_I'm not in love, no, no_  
_(It's because)_

Lentamente apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por la música que me sentía estar por primera vez. Tranquila, sin miedos, en silencio salvo la música. Siento como me acerco más a él, en confianza, finalmente. Saco el cuchillo de mi cinturón y con la telequinesis lo muevo hacia su mesa, ya no lo necesito.

_Oooh, you'll wait a long time for me  
Oooh, you'll wait a long time  
Oooh, you'll wait a long time for me  
Oooh, you'll wait a long time_

_I'm not in love, so don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love  
I'm not in love! (…)_

La música se desvanece como el polvo, paramos de bailar y nos miramos. Ahora sí, no quería apartar la vista de él y sabía que él no quería apartarse, solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban. De pronto otra canción lenta suena, miramos al estéreo por un momento y luego volvimos a mirarnos, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en nuestras caras.

-¿Continuamos?- pregunta el.

-Por qué no, Star-Lord.

-Basta de modales, llámame Peter.

-Tu igual, llámame Ellie.

Volvimos a movernos al rimo de la música.

_I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love_

_It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked  
I'd get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love_

-Ellie, quiero decirte algo- susurra Peter.

-Dilo Peter, que quiero seguir bailando.

-Me gustas, me gustas demasiado. Sé que toda mi vida estuve con muchas mujeres alien pero nadie se compara a ti, eres calmada y tímida pero adentro tienes un gran corazón. No estaba seguro de decírtelo ayer pero ahora si me di cuenta que estoy muy enamorado de ti. Me vuelves loco, me tienes locamente enamorado.

Alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos, siento como una ola de calor me ataca mezclándose con unos temblores corporales, exhalo aire temblorosamente y dejo que me mire sonrojada. Eso es lo que sentía por él, una atracción indefinida que hoy se ha vuelto realidad; lo confieso, tengo una cierta atracción a el desde la primera vez que lo vi, no quería decir que estaba enamorada. Ahora que el lo dijo...

-Peter, no se que decir. Me agradas pero nunca pensé que llegaría a gustarte realmente, nunca tuve novio y es por que era muy rebelde, no se por que sigo hablando así, hazlo de una vez.

Peter se acerca a mi cara y sus labios chocan con los míos, lo que me sorprende repentinamente y lentamente cierro mis ojos para dejarme llevar en su beso. Introduciendo un sabor a alcohol a mi boca, sus manos suben hacia mi espalda y las mías a su cabello. Su beso es lento y nada mal, libera mi boca para solo besar mi labio superior y yo aprovecho para tomar aire. El vuelve a encerrar mis labios en los suyos y un ligero baile de labios comienza; Cada minuto que siempre tomábamos aire, decía su nombre, nuestras respiraciones unidas, el sonido de nuestros labios besar, sus caricias. Me hacía explotar como fuego artificial en 4 de Julio, volando para luego desaparecer y nuevamente volver a elevarme en el aire en diferentes colores, que indicaba como me sentía. Todo desapareció: el temblor de mi cuerpo, el miedo, la timidez; volando como una paloma, esa era yo.

Me hace caminar hacia atrás y caigo a su cama.

-Peter…

El sigue besándome, yo pongo mis manos en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

-No hay prisa.

-No te preocupes. Te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo, Peter Quill

Lo atraigo hacia mi boca y el me sorprende con un beso apasionado, haciendo entrar su lengua en mi boca lo que provoca un gemido por parte mía, baja el cierre de mi chaqueta, me agarra de la cintura, la paso por mis brazos y me la quito, tirándola a fuera de nosotros. Sus labios bajan hasta llegar a mi cuello para luego volver a mi boca, me libera y juego con su cabello, lo acerco a mí más.

Sentí que el latido de nuestros corazones se encontró, encajando perfectamente en el ritmo. Finalmente habíamos encontrado algo en común. Nuestro amor. La canción termino pero nuestros labios eran la música desde ahora.

* * *

Soundtrack:

-Ain't no mountain high enough- Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell

-I'm not in love- 10CC

-Fooled around and fell in love- Elvin Bishop

NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL...


	11. C10:En Guerra (Parte 1)

_Dedico este capitulo a charlotterehsif y kirhuga por seguir esta historia, les agradezco mucho!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**En Guerra (Parte1)**

El dulce ritmo de una canción antigua de _soul_ me hizo abrir los ojos, bostezo y parpadeo unas veces para enfocar la vista y ya con la vista perfecta recorro la habitación y veía que nuestras chaquetas estaban tiradas al igual que nuestras botas y algunas cosas más. Sonrió al recordar lo que paso ayer.

El "asunto" no fue nada en serio ya que no quería ir rápido, solo nos besamos en su cama, hablamos por horas para después volver a la sesión de besos para finalmente dormir. Debo decir que ya en la segunda ronda de besos, ya estaba tan cansada y caí a los brazos de Morfeo mientras lo besaba. Pose mis ojos hacia mi top negro, sus tiras estaban caídas en mis hombros y mi abdomen estaba al descubierto. Me sonrojo al instante y me ordeno el top.

-Hola- fue la primera palabra que dije, incluyendo una sonrisa.

Peter vino a la litera con dos tazas, se sienta en la cama, al igual que yo y me entrega la taza.

-Hola ¿tuviste buen sueño?- pregunto él.

-Sí, aunque me duelen los músculos de la cara, como el infierno mismo ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No mucho, porque una persona, que en mi opinión es la más hermosa, dormía a mi lado.

Vuelvo a sonrojarme, tomo el contenido de la taza; sabe un poco a infusión de hierba luisa pero es más rica que la de la tierra. Vuelvo la mirada hacia él, que parecía no dejar de mirarme.

-¿Lo dices y haces siempre?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Llevas a tus victimas aquí, bailas con ellas, comienzas a coquetear con ella, tienen el "asunto" no importar el grado de él y a la mañana siguiente sigues con los coqueteos hasta que las dejas en cualquier lugar de la galaxia, para continuar con un grupo más.

Él se demora en contestar, pero sus ojos muestran honestidad.

-Si, a veces funciona, a veces terminan mal. Pero la mayoría si caen.

-Entonces ¿soy tu victima?

-Ellie, tu eres especial para mí, no eres una víctima mía, eres…mi novia. Si aceptas, eso sí.

Comencé a sentir mariposas en el estómago y volví a sonrojarme, toda mi vida (excepto Austin) nunca me habían preguntado para ser la novia de alguien, pensé en lo que Austin trataba de decirme cuando íbamos camino a mi casa, antes de la abducción, antes de conocer a Peter Quill y enamorarme de él.

-Peter…me encantaría.

El sonrió y se acercó para besarme pero lo detengo.

-Espera ¿Crees que debemos decírselo a los demás?

-Hey, no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo. Si lo quieres esconder, estoy bien con eso.

-Gracias.

Sonrió y uso mi poder para mover las tazas hacia una repisa que está al frente nuestro. Él se acerca a mí nuevamente y me besa en los labios, yo le respondo suavemente besando sus mejillas y haciendo un camino para llegar a su boca y repetimos el proceso por un buen tiempo, luego, nos separamos para recuperar el aliento. El sale de la litera, después yo me levanto de la cama, de pronto lo veo en la mesa central con mi cuchillo, serio.

-Ellie ¿Qué es esto?

Los nervios me llenan y trago saliva. Trato de pronunciarme pero las palabras no salen.

-Peter…

-Ellie ¿Qué tratabas hacer con esto? ¿Matarme?

-Peter, déjame explicártelo. No confiaba en ti antes de esto, si llegabas a sobrepasarte yo te iba a…tu sabes, pero los sentimientos me ganan siempre así que…

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Por qué?

Volví al silencio.

-¡Dime Ellie! ¡Pensé que desde el principio confiabas en mí! ¡Me mentiste!- el recorre la mesa, con sus manos cubriendo su cara y maldiciendo.

-No me dijiste porque…

-¿Disculpa?

-¡NO ME DIJISTE ESA VEZ EN EL BAR POR QUE DEBERIA CONFIAR EN TI! ¡Y SI! ¡TE MENTI!

De repente una alarma diferente a la alarma diaria comienza a sonar, está pasando algo, lo puedo sentir. Nos miramos fijamente, alterados con nuestra discusión y la alarma escalofriante.

Ambos recogemos nuestras cosas y salimos de la nave corriendo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones del complejo que era la sala de control, al entrar vimos un caos. Todo el mundo estaba viendo a través de un holograma, que naves color gris entraban al planeta y disparaban a todos lados generando caos, la escena cambia al palacio y después a la sala del trono donde estaban Devon y Catrina inconscientes y a su lado un hombre celeste, ojos negros profundos, usando ropa de guerra y portando una espada. Miraba fijamente hacia el cielo, como si me estuviera mirándome.

-Yandux, nos encontró- susurro

-_Buenos días, Crystallianos, ustedes sabrán quien soy y por qué vine a su pacifico planeta. Sé que la tienen y la necesito, tienen poco tiempo para entregarme a Eleanor o si no su planeta será destruido tal como destruí a 4 planetas más. Cuanto menos se demoren en entregármela, su planeta sufría el menor daño posible._

El holograma se apaga y todos los presentes comienzan a murmurar en pánico, otra alarma suena y los instructores gritan que debemos evacuar del complejo inmediatamente, todos corren hacia la sala de dormitorios, yo quedo atrás de todos, sabiendo que Peter está en la delantera con todos.

-¡Eleanor!

Volteo y Gamora, Drax, Rocket Y Groot caminan hacia mí.

-Hola- digo asustada y con ganas de vomitar.

-¿Dónde está Quill?- pregunta Drax.

-Con los soldados.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡MUEVETE TERRANA!- Exclama Rocket.

Nosotros corrimos hacia la puerta, siguiéndolos. Un soldado cerró la puerta con una compuerta que parecía hecha de acero, quedo mirando a la compuerta por unos segundos y vuelvo hacia los guardianes. Los soldados ya estaban más adelante, pasando por el laberinto de pasillos, hasta llegar a otra compuerta de acero rojo, esta se abre y hace sonar otra alarma. Todos entran rápidamente a lo que yo llamaría "Bunker de emergencia" ya adentro, la compuerta se sella y la alarma deja de sonar.

El bunker era igual a la sala de control, mesa central, pantalla de hologramas y unas cuantas puertas con nombres extraños en un idioma que no conozco. Vuelven los murmullos de pánico y enojo, los instructores programan la pantalla con las imágenes del ataque al planeta y Yandux en la sala del trono. Peter viene hacia nosotros, lo miro con una cara rencorosa.

-¡Necesitamos responder a esto!- decía un soldado.

-¡Los guardianes! ¡Ellos sabrán que hacer!

Las miradas posaron hacia nosotros, esperando una respuesta. Pensaba que uno de ellos conteste pero no respondieron nada. Estamos fritos.

...

Al final de todo, nos dieron uno de los cuartos para planear un ataque y aquí estamos. Sentados en círculo, aguardando que uno de nosotros diga algo. Yo no sabía nada de ataques y ni siquiera tuve la experiencia necesaria para ello.

-¡TENEMOS QUE PARAR ESTE ATAQUE!- Grita Gamora-¿Por qué se quedan ahí sentados?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, los idiotas azules vendrán por nosotros así que… ¡HABLEN!- continua Rocket.

Levanto la mirada y escupo las palabras tan rápido como pude. Mentí, si tenía un plan en caso de ataques

-Tengo un plan.

Rocket pone sus patas en su hocico (si es hocico) conteniendo la risa, lo miro con reojo, que provoca que suelte sus carcajadas. Gamora pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hey, bola de pelos! Escucha la terrana- me defiende Drax.

-Gracias Drax, ahora antes de revelar este plan quiero decirles con honestidad. Son unos perdedores, incluida yo, nosotros estamos aquí por una razón que es salvar a esta gente y a la galaxia. Hace unas semanas, yo no sabía que hacer aquí, me di cuenta que mi vida completa en la tierra fue una mentira y quería volver a mi casa. Pero después vi que mi vida está aquí y mi deber también, además de esto tengo que limpiar y vengar el nombre de la familia; me dieron una oportunidad de hacer algo que puede hacer una gran diferencia aunque sea pequeña y creo que a ustedes también cuando salvaron a Xandar. Ahora quiero preguntar si van a estar conmigo, si van a pelear una vez más, si van a ayudarme.

Hubo silencio en la habitación, los guardianes intercambiaron miradas y luego se volvieron pensativos consigo mismos. Expulso aire y bajo la mirada, sabiendo que pocos del grupo me ayudarían a hacer esto.

-Te ayudare.

Levanto la cara para ver que Peter se levanta de su asiento, mirándome. Le doy una sonrisa ligera y volvemos nuestra mirada a Drax. El hombre se levanta, apretando sus puños.

-Luchare a tu lado hasta la muerte.

Volvemos hacia Groot, que ya estaba levantado antes de que Peter acepte pelear conmigo.

-Yo…soy…Groot.

Gamora se levanta rápidamente.

-Si la galaxia nos necesita, estaremos ahí.

Rocket mira a todos con desdén y se levanta.

-Ok, ok estoy con la terrana. Aún sigo pensando que eres una niña llorona.

-Sálvalo para el final de esto, mapache.

...

-Sabemos que no podemos salir por los ascensores del complejo, pero uno de los soldados nos dijeron que este cuarto es una plataforma subterránea hacia los campos del planeta. Esto es lo que haremos, un grupo de soldados liderado por Rocket ira a los campos con las naves y se quedaran ahí, a mi señal las naves saldrán del planeta para neutralizar a los enemigos y hacer que no entren mas a la ciudad. Los que queden estarán con nosotros aquí en el complejo, Devon dijo que hay una entrada secreta al palacio por el comedor ahí entraremos para atacar, no quiero que nadie se acerque a Yandux en la sala de trono, nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. Así que… ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos los soldados gritaron un "Yo" como respuesta, sonrió de orgullo. Estoy un poco nerviosa, sin embargo, ya es momento de guerra.

-Se muchos como yo no saben cómo enfrentarse a una guerra, pero, buena suerte y andando, tenemos unos traseros que patear.

CONTINUARA...


	12. C11:En Guerra (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 11**

**En Guerra (Parte 2)**

Volvimos al complejo para preparar armas y naves. Los soldados e instructores se ocupaban de la artillería, mientras que nosotros fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa (dudo que Groot lo haga)

Entre a mi habitación y encuentro a Gamora vestida con un uniforme color rojo entero, unas botas iguales, su cabello negro y mechones fucsia sueltos; parecía toda una chica ruda, preparando su espada y cubriendo sus manos con guantes.

-Quítate ese estúpido uniforme y prepárate, Bienvenida al grupo- ella me enseña un uniforme igual al suyo, 2 pistolas, una espada y un grupo de daga. Me deja sola en la habitación y rápidamente me quito la ropa dejando solo la ropa interior, el uniforme era muy apretado que mostraba la forma de mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo (¿en serio tengo que usar esto?) acomodo las pistolas y la espada en el cinturón; esta espada ya la había visto antes en el entrenamiento, tienes que apretar un botón en la empuñadora para que la hoja de cristal salga, las dagas se esconden en mis botas y rebusco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta verde, encontrando el pedazo de tela y la flor de Groot.

La flor me hizo recordar a la tierra, ¿Qué paso después del incendio? ¿y si me dieron por muerta? No, ya no importa nada de ahí; solo quiero que Crystalla y la galaxia estén seguras y no caigan en manos de cualquier ser que tenga sed de poder, que amenacen con la seguridad. Hay que defender lo que es correcto, por eso estoy aquí, ¡Estamos aquí!

Guardo la flor en el cinturón y hago una trenza en mi cabello, estoy lista.

Salgo de la habitación y veo al extremo izquierdo que Peter y Rocket están hablando, parecían discutir. Ambos tenían uniformes rojos.

-Si le haces un solo rasguño, el más mínimo yo juro que…

-Sí, sí, si Quill, voy a cuidarte a tu bebe y te lo entregare sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, idiota.

-Más te vale, bola peluda.

El mapache se dirige al complejo y Peter se queda mirándolo, sin pensarlo dos veces, camino hacia la plataforma del bunker.

-¡Hey Ellie!

Doy vuelta y le miro con cara seria, parece que quiere seguir discutiendo acerca de la confianza, sé que todo es mi culpa y quiero remediarlo. Él se acerca a mi demasiado y yo me alejo un poco, me mira de pies a cabeza, impresionado por como estoy vistiendo.

-Solo quiero decir que lo lamento demasiado, no debí preguntar acerca de ese cuchillo…

-No te preocupes, es yo la que tengo que decir lo siento, lo siento por mentirte y…- mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, siento frio, los nervios comienzan a subir, me acerco a Peter y lo beso en la boca, solo un beso breve para después mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos.

-Te amo- susurro débilmente.

-Estas muy guapa en ese uniforme ¿lo sabes?

Comienzo a reír aun con la voz débil de los nervios.

-Qué cosas dices, Quill.

Él se acerca para volver a besarme pero unos pasos gigantes se avecinan, miramos y son los soldados, a su delantera estaban Gamora, Groot y Drax. Obviamente Groot no usa nada y Drax solo vestía un pantalón rojo. Todos estábamos listos ahora, Peter y yo volvimos a la normalidad y caminamos al frente de todos, dirigiendo el grupo, los demás guardianes se acercan y formamos una elegante fila. Mirándonos y decididos a pelear por la galaxia, por mi familia también.

Me entregan un pequeño control de holograma que está conectado al Milano y donde me puedo contactar con Rocket, era una especie de Walkie-Talkie pero la pantalla de holograma me servía como mapa del palacio para guiar por el pasadizo secreto. Su forma era como un teléfono táctil solo que delgado como una lámina y de color plateado. Volvimos al bunker de emergencias para repasar el plan con el holograma, antes tuve que hacer pruebas del Walkie-Talkie, apretando un botón para comunicarme.

-Rocket ¿me escuchas? Aquí Eleanor, repito ¿me escuchas?

Hubo un poco de silencio y volví a repetir la frase en espera a una segunda oportunidad de respuesta.

-_Si terrana, estoy aquí en los campos con los demás._

-Ok, nosotros vamos en camino a atacar el palacio, a mi señal tu comienzas el ataque aéreo ¿oíste?

-_Si, como digas._

El corta la transmisión y me vuelvo hacia los soldados, apretando otro botón que muestra un holograma del palacio, con flechas del control me muevo hacia el pasadizo secreto del comedor que consistía en más de 30 pasillos para llegar al ala norte del palacio y haremos un recorrido por todas las salas para después llegar al ala principal donde los guardianes y yo nos encargaremos de Yandux pero Peter interfiere en mi plan cambiando a que yo debería quedarme con los soldados mientras él y sus amigos se encargan de Yandux. Eso me frustro un poco pero ya está decidido, además no quería más discusiones entre nosotros.

Entramos en el comedor y al fondo de la sala se encontró una compuerta blanca, la abrí con el control y vimos un gran pasillo gris de luz azul, avanzamos y corrimos en un laberinto lleno de izquierdas y derechas hasta que vi en el control 3 luces rojas siguientes en el pasillo de la derecha) paramos todos antes de cruzar, miro por el rabillo del ojo y hay 3 soldados azules de ojos grises con armas grandes, haciendo guardia. Planeo agarrarlos de sorpresa, lentamente trato de sacar el arma de mi cinturón pero Peter agarra mi mano en negación y pone un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio, aprieta un botón detrás de su oreja y piezas metálicas comienzan a invadir su cara formando así al final una máscara metálica, con dos luces rojas donde están sus ojos. Me asusto por la forma de ella pero a la vez me impresiono.

_I never knew how complete love could be  
Till she kissed me and said, "Baby"_

_Please, go all the way_  
_It feels so right_  
_Being with you here tonight_  
_Please, go all the way_  
_Just hold me close_  
_Don't ever let me go_

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Trate de callarlo, el seguía cantando. Lo golpeo en el pecho y él se detiene.

-Peter, cállate y mira cómo se ataca. Este baile, no es una distracción- susurro mientras camino lentamente hasta llegar al centro del pasillo derecho y ahí estaban los soldados de Yandux, estos me miran y se acercan hablándome un lenguaje que no conozco ni entiendo.

-Hola- digo.

El primero se acerca y le doy una patada en la cabeza haciendo que camine hacia atrás atontado, agarro una de las dagas, la lanzo y esta corta su garganta. El otro empieza a dispararme, las esquivo rápido y me acerco para dispararle con mi pistola en su pecho, el último viene corriendo y yo saco las 3 dagas se faltan, las lanzo y ellas clavan su pecho y ojo.

-¡Despejado!- grito.

Todos avanzan y detengo a Peter, aun con la máscara puesta.

-La próxima vez que quieras dar el primer paso, avisa.

El parece entenderlo y sigue su paso. Saco el control y me comunico con Rocket.

-Rocket, dime como está la situación.

_-Bueno, Crystalla está recibiendo una buena patada en el trasero y una 3era ronda de naves está entrando al planeta._

-Bien, eso solo quería saber- me desconecto y oigo disparos por el otro lado del pasadizo, corro hacia ese lado y veo un baño de sangre completo. Algunos soldados están ya en el suelo, incluso los de Yandux, más adelante los guardianes pelean. Frente a la puerta del ala norte.

Peter con sus dos pistolas comienza a disparar rápidamente, Gamora mueve la espada con tal elegancia impecable, Groot hace crecer raíces de sus brazos y los enreda, Drax apuñala con sus cuchillos y usa su gran fuerza. Yo saco la empuñadura de la espada y la hoja de cristal sale brillante, en la otra mano tengo la pistola. Grito y comienzo a atacar a los soldados de Yandux, sin miedo, ellos eran muy torpes para pelear y los acababa en un instante, uno de ellos vino hacia mí como bala y se lanza hacia mi tal como Peter se lanzó en la simulación, quede indefensa y el trato de cortar mi garganta con un cuchillo, ya me tenía sin nada que hacer y de repente…

Clavo mis uñas en su pecho y lo empujó hacia el techo con mi poder, los dolores ya no eran nada para mí, me levanto aun sosteniéndolo, me saco el guante izquierdo dejando mi mano y con la derecha atraigo la pistola, esta se mueve apuntando al pecho del soldado. El me mira con cara piadosa, suplicándome con la mirada que no me mate, yo no muestro misericordia y meto el cañón de la pistola en sus entrañas, el retorciéndose de dolor grita en su idioma, muevo lentamente los dedos y el gatillo se suelta. Lo suelto y el cae al suelo con la pistola clavada en su pecho, sobresaliendo en su espalda.

Miro a los guardianes y soldados restantes, habían quedado sorprendidos al verlo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y recojo la espada.

-No se queden mirándome como imbéciles, estamos perdiendo el tiempo y hay pobladores de Crystalla que mueren. ¡Andando!

Todos se reúnen en la puerta que estaba sellada, trate de abrirla con el control y nada. Tengo que usar la gran carga, pero antes tengo que llamar a Rocket y darle la señal pues: el momento ha llegado.

-Rocket.

-_Terrana._

-Lanza la bomba, ya es la hora de rockear este planeta.

-¡_Ohhhh Si!_

La transmisión se corta, levanto mi mano y dejo que el poder haga lo suyo, rompiendo la puerta y abriéndome al ala norte. Donde un montón de soldados estaban al otro extremo del salón.

-Sé que hemos perdido unos cuantos soldados, pero seguiremos peleando. La primera mitad por el ala este y la otra por el oeste, los demás síganme.

-¡ATAQUEN!- Grita Drax, parecía emocionado por ello.

-¡TODOS…SOMOS…GROOT!- Grita Groot, me sorprendo cuando lo dijo.

Los soldados avanzaron lentamente y nosotros corrimos hacia ellos, tal como en aquellas películas de guerra que veía; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos bandos chocan.

Cuerpos caen, sonidos de disparos, espadas chocando, gritos de dolor y de guerra; todo es una masacre, trate de no distraerme en que Peter y los demás estén bien, solo quería mi mente en un solo objetivo que es matarlos a todos y llegar hacia Yandux. Desafortunadamente mire que Peter estaba siendo atacado y un golpe en la sien lo mando al suelo.

-¡Peter!- grito.

Mi distracción sirvo a un soldado quien me corta con su cuchillo en la mejilla, grito de dolor, la toco y mancho mi mano enguantada de sangre; lo miro y de un solo movimiento muevo la espada, cortándole la cabeza. Miro a Peter y veo que se levanta recuperado.

Ya terminada la masacre del ala norte fuimos a cruzar por todas las salas camino hacia la sala principal, matando todo lo que se encontraba en nuestro camino. Miraba por el balcón, el cielo fue decorado por naves de Crystalla y al frente de todos: El Milano, que volaban en vueltas y vueltas, después se dispararon para desaparecer en la faz del planeta.

-_Niña, ya estamos afuera y…. ¡¿qué cosa es esa?!_

-¿Rocket? ¿Rocket? ¿Qué ves?

-_Una nave madre…de ahí están saliendo las naves para atacar el planeta._

-Bien, Rocket, la misión es toda tuya, solo quiero decir que cuando termines…ven al palacio.

_-Entendido…Eleanor._

La transmisión vuelve a cortarse por última vez, sonrió al oír mi nombre, tal vez le entro confianza en mí.

De repente un temblor resuena en el palacio, todo el grupo se aparta al ver que un gran hoyo circular se forma frente a nosotros, separándonos de la sala principal, miro al otro lado y soldados enemigos vienen a matarnos. Estamos a encrucijadas: ¿nos lanzamos? ¿O morimos?

Yo prefiero…luchar.

-¡A ELLOS!- Grito con la espada en el aire y todo mi ejército avanza hacia ellos, menos yo, vuelvo a mirar el otro lado. Es ahora o nunca, Ellie.

-¡Groot!

El árbol me mira, yo extiendo mi mano en señal, no quería que use mis poderes así que el extiende su brazo-raíz y me forma un delgado puente desde donde él estaba cruzando todo el hoyo negro y terminando al otro extremo de él.

-Lo siento, Peter, pero es mi familia.

Respiro hondo y cruzo con la raíz de Groot el hoyo negro, tenía miedo de caer, sabía que estaba más cerca de Yandux y del destino final. Ya en el otro extremo, miro a mis amigos, tal vez por última vez antes de entrar a la sala de trono.

La sala mostraba una oscuridad intimidante, las ventanas rotas, la mesa central desaparecida, la pareja gobernadora atados de pies y manos inconscientes tal como en el holograma. Al medio estaba Yandux que ni siquiera se percató que estaba ahí. El voltea y sus ojos negros clavan como cuchillos a los míos.

-Tío- murmuro.

-Mi dulce Eleanor, que bueno que viniste, únete a la fiesta.

-Gracias, pero vine por algo más.

-Exactamente- el alíen se acerca hacia mí, alzo mi mano en señal de alto.

-Espera, primero libera a la pareja y deja que tus tropas se rindan.

El lanza una carcajada, muriéndose de la risa. Me dio un ataque de cólera al oírlo.

-¡JAMAS! Primero entrégate y luego hare lo que tú me pidas.

-¿Para qué entregarme? Además de consumir mis poderes, ¿continuaras con la masacre de la galaxia?

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, esa cara y ese carácter. Eres muy débil en cuanto a tus poderes, igual yo cuando estaba a tu edad, pero uniendo los tuyos con el mío podre sentir un poder tan supremo. ¡FINALMENTE GOBERNARE LA GALAXIA!

Miro con el rabillo del ojo que Catrina se ha desatado las sogas y que coge un cuchillo del suelo, vuelvo a mirar a Yandux.

-¡NADIE ME PODRA DETENER!

Catrina se tira sobre él y pone el cuchillo en su garganta tratando de asesinarlo. Ella lucha para cortarle pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un filo de cristal sobresale por su espalda, Yandux, puso su espada en el pecho de Catrina, matándola.

-¡NO!- Grito, soltando la pistola y la espada de mis manos.

El alien suelta a la joven mujer y la lanza contra el muro, dejándola sangrar y morir. Yo con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miro a Yandux con furia.

-TU…

-Entrégate Eleanor o el gobernador será el siguiente.

Recojo la espada y me lanzo contra el enojada, el agarra mi cuello y me tira hacia el fondo de la sala, golpeándome con el muro frio, me recupero y trato de cortarle la cabeza por detrás, sin embargo él se mueve a un lado y me empuja contra la columna. Comienza a reírse a carcajadas de mi debilidad hacia él, veo que la flor de Groot está a mi lado sin embargo Yandux la pisa.

-¡NO ME PUEDES VENCER NIÑA! ¡SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE TU! ¡AL FIN SABRAS LO QUE ES SER DEBIL!- El saca un cuchillo de su cinturón, cierro los ojos pensando que iba a morir. De pronto no siento la punzada en mi pecho ¿y por qué?

Abro los ojos y veo que en la entrada están Los guardianes (con Rocket) unidos, con algunas heridas pero vivos. Yandux había sido electrocutado por el arma de Rocket.

-Ella no es débil, ella no es una niña-dice Rocket. Sonrió, me levanto del suelo y me posiciono frente a los guardianes. Yandux se incorpora, nos mira con tal odio.

-Realmente no entienden ¿no es así?

-Tal vez seamos perdedores, seamos idiotas- dice Peter.

-Tal vez fuimos criminales- continua Gamora.

-Tal vez tuvimos rencor con la galaxia entera- sigue Drax.

-¡Yo Soy Groot!- prosigue Groot.

-Posiblemente la vida nos odia- sigue Rocket.

-Pero no pararemos hasta que la galaxia este segura- finalizo yo, respiro unas cuantas veces y miró fijamente a Yandux, la descarga eléctrica, el mareo y las náuseas. De repente el cielo se vuelve rojo.

-Quiero que se alejen, ahora- murmuro a mis amigos. Me saco el guante derecho.

-Pero Ellie, el poder nos matara a todos…-dice Gamora.

-¡DIGO QUE SE ALEJEN!

La parte desconocida de mi sale de mi cuerpo y viaja a la mente de Yandux, cierro los ojos y veo una dimensión oscura, llena de tristeza y guerra. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy elevándome en el aire junto con…esperen, Yandux no está.

Una mujer y un hombre estaban al frente mío en vez de él, la mujer era de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, el hombre pelirrojo y ojos negros ambos lloraban. Sosteniendo una bebe en brazos que estaba dormida.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?- murmuro.

-_Eleanor, estarás bien, no te preocupes por nosotros- _dice mi madre.

_-Cuando estés preparada, vendrás a tu verdadero hogar por nosotros-_ continua mi padre.-_Dulce Ellie._

-Estoy aquí, padre. Estoy haciendo esto por ustedes- susurro, de repente ellos desaparecen y un remolino rojo cubre la sala completa, levanto la mano derecha, lo que sigue fue…

Entre a la mente de Yandux y viaje hasta llegar a su cerebro, el resultado fue que él se retuerce del dolor, yo junto más fuerzas y entro más al fondo hasta llegar a su límite. No sentía ningún dolor, me sentía libre y sin ninguna atadura ¡Jamás!

-¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO?- Grito él.

-PUES, SOY ELEANOR ROUGH Y SOY LA DAMA DE LA GALAXIA. YO Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA PROTEGEREMOS Y LUCHAREMOS HASTA MORIR.

Digo con un tono de voz desconocido pero fuerte. Unos huecos blancos comienzan a perforar el cuerpo de Yandux, rápidamente él se convierte de carne fuerte a carne flácida y débil. Reúno más fuerza y junto los dedos lentamente. Después los abrí y una energía desintegro a Yandux.

Aun sus ropas flotan, miro a los guardianes que parecían no soportar más el poder ya que también había entrado a sus mentes además de Devon y Catrina. Trato de calmar la tormenta roja pero una mano de hueso sostiene mi pierna, intento desintegrarla pero ya no me quedan suficientes fuerzas, veo que Peter (no sé cómo) se eleva en el aire y sostiene mi mano, el grita de dolor al igual que Gamora, Drax, Groot y Rocket que se sostienen al igual que una cadena y sentían más dolor de lo que sentían. Como una reacción en cadena.

Pronto me dan más energía ya que estoy consumiendo sus fuerzas y levanto la mano derecha para dar el último golpe. Vuelvo a cerrar los dedos y después de unos segundos los abro, la mano de hueso se transforma en polvo. Solté la mano de Peter y el remolino rojo desaparece, todos caemos al suelo.

Hubo silencio, yo me levanto de rodillas y veo que todos están bien, pero débiles. Bajo la cabeza y respiro varias veces para calmarme.

-¿Están…todos…bien?-pregunto con mis voz casi apagada.

-Eleanor, mírate- susurro Gamora.

-¿Qué?- levanto la cara, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca en mi corta vida vi algo así-murmuro Rocket.

Una pieza de cristal que estaba a mi lado sirvió de espejo, me mire y lo que vi no era mi reflejo. Era una mujer de pelo rojo oscuro, la cara con pequeñas venas rojas, los ojos rojo brillante, miro mis manos y también tenían esas venas. Esa mujer era yo, la verdadera yo, la misma y única Eleanor Rough, La Dama de la Galaxia.

Siento como mis parpados me pesan y caigo al suelo no sin antes chocar con una mano que sostenía mi cabeza, mi vista borrosa veía que todos estaban ahí en círculo mirándome, estaba muy cansada y no se podía oír lo que decían, pensaba que ya era la hora decisiva.

Unos labios me besan antes de caer en un profundo sueño del cual posiblemente no me despierte.

* * *

_Solo puedo decir que escribí este capitulo todo el día, no se si mañana este prestando atención en la escuela por lo que escrito, pero disfrútenlo. además: mañana (lo lamento mucho) es el gran final de la novela :(_

_Soundtrack:_

_-Raspberries- Go all the way_


	13. C12:Corazon Palpitante

**Capítulo 12**

**Corazón Palpitante **

_Mi padre y mi madre corrían por el campo verde, parecían muy felices y a unos centímetros de distancia una bebe gateaba, con sus rizos castaños, su carita de ángel y sus ojos verdes brillantes._

_-Te tengo- dijo mi madre agarrando a la niña y haciendo el "avioncito" con ella, después mi padre abrazo a la niña, luego para darle un beso a mi madre. Parecían muy felices juntos._

_De pronto un rayo celeste golpea contra un árbol que estaba frente suyo, esta se desintegra, mis padres tratan de proteger a la bebe y más rayos caen al campo, destruyéndolo._

_-¡Regan! ¡Huye!- grito mi padre_

_-¡No Hander! ¡No te enfrentes a el!- mi madre deja a la bebe llorando y corre hacia mi padre, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos rayos los incineran, convirtiéndose en polvo._

_La pobre bebe comienza a crecer, transformándose de una niña, de ahí a una adolecente y finalmente se transforma en mí. Yo era esa bebe._

_-¿QUE HICISTE CON MIS PADRES?- Grito mientras libero mi poder, el cielo rojo vuelve pero antes de comenzar la destrucción…_

_-¡Eleanor no!- una voz femenina grita, volteo para ver quién era… el sueño acaba._

Una luz blanca fue lo primero que vi aunque tenía los ojos doloridos y cerrados, siento que estoy en la camilla de algún hospital. Recordé perfectamente las cosas que pasaron: mi gran poder telepático había sido liberado, tan fuerte que la descarga que casi me mata, luego de consumir energía mental de mis amigos, de destruir a mi tío, verme en el cristal convertida en mi verdadero ser. Pensando que sería el momento para dormir eternamente.

Aquí estoy, viva de milagro, con destino desconocido, sin embargo hay una cosa que me importa e impresiona: He salvado la galaxia.

No pude resistir más y abro los ojos, sí, estoy en una camilla con pequeños tubos incrustados en mis brazos, me encuentro en una especie de enfermería; camas flotantes, máquinas de holograma y estoy sola. Me desconecto de la máquina y esta se apaga, me miro y mi piel esta normal al igual que mi cabello que volvió a su color natural. En una pequeña mesita hay ropa envuelta y debajo unas botas.

Me quito la bata de papel, observo la ropa: Era un vestido negro corto con mangas largas por el estilo supongo que es de Gamora; me he visto y peino mi cabello con mis dedos. La compuerta está al frente mío y salgo por ahí.

El ambiente del palacio estaba destruido pero con un aire de esperanza. Los sirvientes del palacio trabajaban para reconstruirlo, miraba que una nave enemiga cayo en el patio principal, el hoyo negro aún estaba ahí igualmente la rama de Groot, pregunte si podía pasar por ella, aceptaron.

Al otro lado habían más desastre, cuerpos (enemigos y aliados) tirados, sangre y más pedazos de naves; los cristales de la puerta de la sala de trono estaban destruidos, aun así la puerta estaba cerrada, me acerco a ella y entro sin preguntar.

La sala se encontraba en un mal estado por mi culpa, pero al menos había otra mesa central. Alrededor de ella, estaban Devon, el consejo y los guardianes. Peter me miro cuando paso y corre hacia mí para después abrazarme, yo le correspondo extrañada, pensando que todos nos ven.

-Estas bien- susurra mientras pone sus labios en mi mejilla, lo aparto antes de que me bese en la boca.

-¿Qué paso con la privacidad?- murmuro en su oído.

-Después hablamos de eso, Devon quiere conversar contigo.

Él me toma de la mano, llevándome a la mesa central donde todos me miran con unas expresiones de felicitación yo respondo con unas sonrisas ligeras.

-Me alegro que usted viniera a tiempo, señorita Eleanor. Tenemos que hablar contigo; primero déjenos a mí y a la ciudad de Crystalla felicitarla por su hazaña-yo respondo con unas gracias apagadas.- Le queremos explicarle que sus poderes están siendo controlados sin ningún entrenamiento y están en perfecta tranquilidad.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Después de la batalla su corazón dejo de latir por unos momentos, pensando que el poder había ganado pero solo la dejo inconsciente por unos 6 días y aprovechamos para tomarles unas pruebas en tu poder, lo que encontramos fue impresionante: el poder no la mato cuando se liberó completamente si no que este se rindió 100% a tu control, es decir, cayo a sus pies.

-Espere un momento… ¿está diciendo que el poder está totalmente controlado por mi parte? Esto es una broma ¿verdad?

El niega con la cabeza.

-Agregamos que no hay ninguna explicación para ello, no sabemos por qué el poder se hizo sumiso a la primera.

En vez de alegrarme, no podía creerlo, si el poder es mío ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. La liberación de ello hace un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, una nueva perspectiva.

-Bueno ahora solo nos queda agradecer nuevamente a ustedes y despedirnos- dijo el gobernador.

Si, nuestro trabajo había sido terminado ahora debo ir a casa y no me refiero a la tierra.

-Lo siento mucho por su esposa y soldados que han caído en la batalla, ahora ellos serán estrellas en el cielo de su planeta.

-Muchas gracias, querida Dama- el hace una reverencia de despedida y yo respondo con lo mismo, me vuelvo al consejo y lo hacemos igual. Miro a los guardianes que están en la puerta y les sonrió, ellos son mi nueva familia, por ahora.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunto.

-A donde tú quieras, Dama- dice Gamora.

-Gamora, basta de modales. Quiero que todos me llamen Ellie, es una orden.

-¡Hey! No te robes mi trabajo de líder- interrumpe Peter.

-No te lo estoy robando, Peter.

-¡Wow! ¿De qué nos perdimos? A ver, escúpanlo todo- masculla Rocket.

-Yo soy Groot- agrega Groot.

-Sí, si… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO ELLIE!? ¡LE HAS HECHIZADO A STAR-LORD! ¡A NUESTRO LIDER! ¡TU, BRUJA! ¡Y YA HABIA PUESTO CONFIANZA EN TI!

Hubo silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Te lo creíste? Nah! Era solo una broma, Ellie pero aun así no puedo creerlo de que se han enamorado…

-Arbol loco, llévatelo.

Drax dio una señal para que Groot se lleve a Rocket ya que hablaba demasiado y casi todos los crystallanos habitantes del palacio nos miraban como tontos, aun el mapache hablaba hasta llegar a la salida del palacio. Solo quedamos yo y Peter a la entrada del Milano.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?- pregunto él.

-No, nada- miento, si está pasando y las lágrimas en los ojos se notan fácilmente.

Él no me cree y me mira con una cara de "dime la verdad", me rindo y exhalo fuerte.

-Peter, estoy…es que…mucha gente ha muerto ese día, gente inocente y yo dije que no quería gente así muerta…no…-rompo en llanto y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, tal como la primera vez que lo bese. Él pone sus manos en mi espalda, dándome consuelo.

-Ellie, debes entender que los soldados, los habitantes y Catrina murieron, pero murieron por una causa y esa es por ti. Porque están a tu lado, ellos creen en que tú salvaras a la galaxia hasta morir, con nosotros apoyándote. No te sientas mal.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en un momento lo que había estado planeando antes de entrar a la batalla hace unos 6 días. Entro en valor para contarle a Peter lo que estaba planificando, sé que dolerá un poco. Rompemos el abrazo y volvemos a mirarnos

-Peter, lo he estado pensando y es mejor para nosotros, nuestros amigos y demás de que yo me vaya a otro lugar sola. En realidad lo necesito, quiero pensar en lo que hice, tener una especie de retiro solitario para mí, descansar, por un buen tiempo.

-Ellie…

-Lo siento, Peter. Pero esta es mi vida, mi nueva vida y ya tengo cosas planeadas por hacer con ella.

Por primera vez veo que Peter llora, 2 lágrimas salieron y recorrieron su cara, no pude evitar sentirme pena. Toco con mis manos su cara y le seco las lágrimas y nos acercamos para darnos el último beso, mientras eso sucedía ambos lloramos, nos besamos como nunca, sabiendo que tal vez no nos veamos nunca más. Nos separamos y damos la mirada final.

-Adiós Ellie.

-Adiós Peter.

Me alejo del Milano y corro rápidamente, huyendo sin mirar atrás, llorando y con ganas de gritar, sabía que me perdería por la ciudad pero no importa; solo necesito una nave, una nave para salir y rápido. La sensación de culpabilidad volvió, tal como la vez que deje la tierra, pero esta vez era más profunda que casi me rompe el corazón

No pude dar más y me detuve en el centro de la ciudad, sin encontrar ni una nave, sin ayuda. Mire hacia mí izquierda y había una nave de color verde, empecé una negociación con el comerciante de la nave y ofrecí los anillos que usaba por ella. El acepto gustoso ya que siempre quiso joyería de la tierra.

La nave era chica, pero perfecta. Estaba mirando la atmosfera de Crystalla en el espacio, dándole al nuevo capítulo de mi vida, unas nuevas palabras, un nuevo destino y a un pie de ir por la galaxia entera.

De pronto "Ain't no mountain high enough" suena en mi mente, la culpa en mis sentimientos comenzó a dolerme, pensando cuando cante con Peter esta canción.

_Oh no darling, no way  
No winters cold,can stop me baby  
No, no baby,  
If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby_

_My love is alive way down in my heart_  
_Although we are miles apart_  
_If you ever need a helping hand_  
_I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can_

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough  
to keep me from getting to you baby_

Ellie Swanson había muerto para Ellie Rough tome su lugar…

Aun así, mi trabajo aquí no termina. Al menos pienso eso.

Comienzo a pilotar la nave hacia un rumbo desconocido que tomara lugar como mi nuevo hogar.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE...**

* * *

y ese fue el final de "La Dama De La Galaxia" :(

Solo quiero agradecer a mis seguidores y a mis amigos por apoyarme en este fanfiction.

y como dijo Ellie, su trabajo en la galaxia no termina aun.

Soundtrack:

-Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough (Repetición)


End file.
